Wings of Fate
by KnightoftheWin
Summary: A young boy is sucked into a new world when he wishes upon his computer. What happens next, only fate can tell! What on earth and mobius does fate have in store for our hero JAMES? WARNING! I DO NOT own sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters by my OC James! Btw Pairings of Cosmo/Tails Silver/blaze and more will be revealed as you read. also this story will contain lemon scenes
1. Chapter 1

/Sonic the hedgehog Fanfiction/

He honestly never should've done it, he had flunked out on his duties(chores) and he was now sitting at his room being nagged by his sister, our teen boy Colin was now being nagged by his older sister,Koi, as she liked to be called.

"Why didn't you go down to the RV and do the cats like i told you?!" Koi yelled angrily

"because i forgot SIS geez" colin exclaimed "Can't you let me go for that?" he asked hopefully

"NO" Koi crossed her arms still upset "now you need to go down there and do them yourself, And clean the cat boxes RIGHT this time, not to the minimum amount you can"

Colin groaned angrily getting up and getting his green, grey and white shoes on and walking down his driveway and open the door, but not before his brown Australian shepherd dog decided to bring her blonde pit-bull friend over and annoy him, he slams the door in the dogs face and starts cleaning the cat boxes.

"Gaaahhhhh" he groaned "Why am I the only one doing the cats while mother is gone?" he asked, not expecting someone to answer.

"because she's a bitch" said Midna, a figment of Colin's mind to keep him from being alone but sadly was not doing that much lately.

"yeah i'll say" said Colin, still upset that he was doing this at 9 at night, him being afraid of coyotes, living in "hick country" as he so passionately calls it.

Midna floated over and hugged him and Colin sighed and grabbed her shoulder with his cleaner hand and hugged a little. "Someday you'll get out of here, right?"

"Right, I'll leave and most likely NEVER look back" exclaimed Colin, as he scooped up the liter and finished his job heading back up and into the house he lived in.  
Inside the living room, which is the first room, was a couch, a TV, a reclining chair, a green old couch in the corner and behind it and a little to the left was an old, unused fireplace. He walked past the reclining chair and into his room and shut the door. Shortly after his sister opened the door and glared at him.

"Did you clean the cat boxes?" she asked glaringly and with a slight hint of anger to her usual vocal recipe.

"YES" he growled at her wanting her out of his room.

"Good" she told him as she slammed his door and walked to the couch to read her many fanfictions. She had on her Macbook Pro, Apple computer.

Colin groaned, picked up his HP laptop and booted it up. He logged onto his account on FanFic and started to pick up where he left off on the fanfic he was writing. Currently he was on his first EVER fanfic (that he had ACTUALLY written down) and his first chapter. This fanfic was a SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (copy write or whatever logo)fanfic. Sonic had,  
as usual, pushed Amy aside and this time, unlike any other, she went straight home and put her head into her pillow and began to cry. Sonic had finally told her that he did NOT like her in THAT way. She had taken it hard and finally broke down in tears. Her friends Rouge the bat, in her usual black jumpsuit with her heart bra and heart boots, Cosmo the space plant, in her beautiful plant dress and (literal)rose petal pigtails, and Blaze the purple cat, in her princess uniform with her gloves her short dress that didn't show anything but her fur covered legs, had sat beside her and tried to comfort her.

-switching to Amy's POV-

Amy had sat there sobbing for a couple of minutes while her friends comforted her. "I c-can't believe it, -choke- h-he doesn't like me? w-why? i'm lovable and-"

Rouge had stopped her and hugged her. "oh Hun don't cry, you're EXTREMELY lovable, what with your cute pink hair and your beautiful dresses, hah, i'm surprised Sonic isn't head-over-heals for you" she said trying her best to comfort her.

"Aww" Amy said wiping a tear from her eye only to be replaced by more "Th-thanks Rouge" Amy then hugged Rouge and Rouge smiled. "But, you've got guys falling on their faces just to try and date you. Just look at Knuckles and Shadow" Amy said referring to the 2 strong, and rather bone-headed friends she has. Knuckles was an Echidna with a hot-headed personality, and ego the size of Eggman's Deathegg, and 2 fists for just about anything that pisses him off. Shadow was another hedgehog, only his spikes went upward in the back and had red streaks going down the middle. Shadow was also hot-headed and also VERY powerful, just like Sonic, only he was CONSTANTLY out-done by Sonic and was always upset whenever Sonic was around. He has a white tuft of hair on his chest but the rest of him was just black fur.

"Those 2?" Rouge asked "HAH! I WISH those 2 would grow a set and ask me out. They CLEARLY want some" she giggled, but was interrupted by Blaze nudging her upsettingly.

"Rouge that's enough, we're HERE to comfort Amy, NOT brag" the purple cat princess exclaimed. "Now Amy, you should not cry over that jerk Sonic. He's honestly to much SPEED and not enough care for women"

Amy sobbed a little as Cosmo held her on her own lap, patting and petting Amy "There there Amy, it's okay, you'll be FINE without him"

Amy looked up at her and Blaze "But you 2 have AMAZING boyfriends." The men, or rather creatures, she was speaking of were Miles "Tails" Prower the 2-tailed fox, and Silver the hedgehog, the last of the hedgehog trio. Tails, as he likes to be called, was the sweetest and kindest soul in all of Angel Island where they lived.  
While being called the 2-tailed fox, he was NO traitor to his beloved Cosmo. He was shorter than Sonic, but was still pretty tall for his age of 13. He has yellow fur except for the front of his chest and the tips of his tails. He was the smartest creature in all of Angel Island. He is even compared to government scientists. Silver, like Blaze, was a creature from the future sent back from a future in which the world had ended. How him and Blaze still exist NOW is because of time travel logic. He's kind and generous just like Tails, but not exactly the brightest, although still relatively smart. He has Psyco-kenisis, powers in which he can use to fly and levitate things with his mind. He was, as his name states, a silver hedgehog with futuristic gloves and boots. He was taller than Sonic or Shadow, but they were all a few inches shorter than Rouge

Blaze and Cosmo sighed and rubbed their shoulders a bit shuilty, the mixed feeling of shame and guilt. "Y-yes but still, there's GOT to be a good man out there for you"said Cosmo

"Y-yes, there IS a man out there for you Amy. We're positive about it" Blaze said reassuringly.

Amy had shed only a small amount of tears while they tried to reassure her. Wiping them away as she sighed, still clearly sad,"Thanks girls" she said, as they all hugged her and "aww"ed. They all walked to the door and waved, explaining that they had to go. Amy waved them off and then closed the door but Rouge stopped it.

"If you need anything, call us okay hun?" she asked her, still concerned about Amy, who had become her best friend.

"Mh-hmm" Amy nodded as Rouge smiled and shut the door. She could hear them all step down the stairs and shut the front door. She flopped down onto her bright pink pillow and sighed sadly.

-Back to Colin's point of view-

Colin sighed and put his hand on the screen and sighed sadly as he looked at the pain he had written down and made Amy feel "... Sometimes I wish I could just reach in and jump through to the other side of the story and live there. I'd trade about ANYTHING to be with the people I dream about."

Midna had landed on his shoulder with a smile on her face "Are you certain about that? Would you trade even the existence of your life in this world to be with... Amy perhaps?" she asked with a small grin growing on her face.

Colin looked at her wondering why she said that. He had not imagined her saying that but he shook it off and nodded "You know I would Midna, I would give even THAT to be with her." He looked back at his screen and began to type again, but before he could get the first key-stroke Midna's imaginary hand stopped him and she looked at him with a big grin on her face.

"Wish GRANTED" she giggled as she disappeared. Midna's giggle echoing as her body slipped into his pendant which had the triforce on it, a sign which most gamers know is a powerful artifact which can grant one wish when assembled with it's 3 pieces together.

Colin's pendant began to glow and cast a light the shape of the triforce onto his computer causing it to shut the thing off. Colin gasped in disbelief, then the computer slammed shut and then flung open casting a blinding light into his face. He tried to cover his eyes but his hands were sucked into the computer, the rest of his body was following his hands lead. He struggled but it was futile. As soon he was sucked in, and oddly enough, one of his pencils and a notebook filled with his drawings was sucked in as well.  
The laptop disappeared and so did the rest of his belongings as his existence was erased from everyones minds that he had ever met. He traveled through a long tunnel screaming all the way down. His clothes disappeared, but he hadn't noticed as his eyes were clenched shut. He felt something envelope him, but the feeling soon faded just like all of the feeling in his body as his body hit something hard and he blacked out. He now lay in the mercy of this new world, whatever it had planned for him.

-Amy's POV-

Amy was woken up by a loud crash in the late night. Luckily, she had prepared herself earlier in the week and bought a longsword from a local renaissance fair. She walked downstairs and held the sword up as she turned on the lights and gasped as she saw not a robber or a crook of any kind. She saw something that made her drop her sword.  
She saw just a wolf with a red dress shirt folded up to his elbows, some black pants, and a red and black diagonally striped tie on. He lay on what remained of her now shattered glass coffee table the of which laid on the floor under him. The wolf was cut from the glass shards on his arms, legs and hands, but other than that he was fine. Amy blushed at the wolf as she was only in her see through night gown, her only things on under it were her black bra and underwear. The wolf lay unconscious but she rushed upstairs, got on some sleep pants and a short sleeved shirt and ran back downstairs, cleaned his clothes up then laid him on the couch.

"What happened to you?" she asked him even though he was unconscious. She wrapped his arms and hands in bandages, and got his legs wrapped too. She blushed a little,  
even though he was a complete stranger who somehow got into her house and broke her table without leaving any other traces of entry. She felt like she was safe around him and she thought he was rather handsome. She noticed that his hair was red with black tips and was raggedly cut. On the right side of his face it slanted past his eye while the rest of the front of his hair was straight and reached just above the ear. The back appeared to only go to the nape of his neck. It made him look completely different from anyone else she'd ever seen. "Who are you?" she asked. She jumped as she heard him groan and roll to the side.

"...Jameess.." he groaned

"J-james?" she wondered, it was a handsome name, and she kinda liked the ring of it. She shook that feeling off as she stayed and tended to this stranger because of her kind-hearted nature, even though she had ever met or even heard of a "James". She blushed as his long black and gray tail swayed as she set his head on herlap causing him to smile.

"M-meep" she said as she got up and set his head back down and went to the stairs sitting there with her sword waiting for this "James" fellow to wake up. She wondered what fate had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

/Wings of fate Ch.2/

Colin began to stir from his slumber. He then sat up holding his head and looked around the room "W-where am I?" he asked himself, his eyes grew wide as he grabbed his arms and legs and checked them to see if they were in tact. "Yep" he sighed in relief "Still got 'em" he was interrupted by the longsword Amy had at his throat.

"Not for long if you don't tell me how you got in my house" she said to him with slight anger as he held his arms down and looked at the sword.

"W-whoa whoa! Hold on a sec! I have no clue how I got here either!" he exclaimed, wanting the blade off his neck, and anywhere away from him. Luckily she obliged and moved it from his neck, and he turned to punch a man but stopped as he stared at something he'd thought he'd never ever see. He gasped and backed up falling off the couch and looked up at her as if he had seen a ghost. "Y-YOU! H-HOW ARE YOU HERE!?" he yelled in terror, but in his heart, which was now going about the speed of a bullet train at top speed, he was excited to see her because of his love of her.

Amy looked at him confused, as if she were staring at the worlds dumbest person. "Well let's see I was first conceived by my mother, I was then placed inside my mother by something called a "penis" " she said while she got down to his level. "You following me?" she said sarcastically with a smirk as Colin looked at her with a glaring look of annoyance.

"Ha-ha" he said annoyed "very funny, I meant how do you exist in-" Colin stopped himself and shook it off, and then slowly looked back up at the beautiful pink hedgehog, who was even more beautiful while she held a sword, he loves a woman who can kick his ass for some odd reason. "L-look, I'm not exactly sure HOW I got here, all I know is that I wished I could come and see you from another world and then I blacked out"

Amy tilted her head "What?" she looked at him confused and James stepped closer, but her sword at his balls stopped him "Hey! Not a step closer James!"

"James?" Colin asked then remembered that the hedgehog knew almost NOTHING about him so he decided to roll with it. "How do you know my name?"

"I heard you mumble it in your sleep" said Amy, she looked at him wondering what happened to him now. "Now say I believe your story about how you got here, how did you simply wish that you could come see me and suddenly you land on my coffee table in my own home?" She asked expecting an answer.

"I-" he realized he had no good answer, that's all that basically happened, he wished that he could live with Amy and suddenly he was here with her. "I dunno, I guess it just happened cause of my necklace." He said holding it up for her to see.

Amy looked at it, she nodded seeing as it did have an odd glow to it. "hmm... We HAVE seen stranger things here on Angel Island," she said recalling her journeys with Sonic and Tails.

James looked at her a bit more and blushed a bright red, the color sticking out in his pitch black fur.

Amy noticed this and looked at him wondering what he was blushing about. "What? What're you blushing about? Tell me or I'll dismember you!" she exclaimed.

James looked away terrified and covered his face "Ahhh! I-I was just thinking of how... how-" he tried to say but was cut off by Amy's sword on his leg.

"How what?!" she said to him demanding an answer.

"How beautiful you are!" he said and as he opened his eyes he could clearly see in her fur that she had turned bright red from embarrassment. "U-uhmmm you alright?" He reached out to cheek her temperature but she smacked his hand away. "OW!" He exclaimed in pain.

"I-I'm fine!" she yelled a little as she raced for the phone, James thought he was going to get in serious trouble so he grabbed her hand and looked at her, causing her to blush even more.

"Please don't call the cops" he begged her, knowing that if he got in trouble that he was screwed for sure.

"I-I'm not gonna call the police, I-I'm calling my friend Rouge... C-can I have my hand back now?" She blushed as she said.

James jerked his hand back and blushed a deeper red. "S-sorry!" he said as he walked back to the couch "Please go ahead."

Amy nodded and dialed in the number and the phone began to ring.

-time skip, to 2 A.M. and a switch in POV to Amy-

Rouge had arrived and was talking to Amy in the kitchen "So that guy in the next room just crashed in and he says he doesn't remember how he got here?"

Amy nodded "Yup, that's basically what he said."

Rouge looked at her and smiled a little. "Hmmm not bad, eye candy for suuure" she giggled at Amy.

Amy looked at him and nodded at Rouge, blushing a small bit, she agreed with Rouge on one thing; he looked good even though he was cut up.

Rouge giggled more. "Oooooh! Amy's got a CR-"

Amy interrupted her friend Rouge and covered Rouges mouth. "SHHHH!" Amy exclaimed to Rouge. "He'll hear you!" she whispered into Rouges ear.

Rouge giggled moving Amy's hand as she grinned. "Alright alright." Rouge said assuringly.

"And I do NOT have C-r-u-s-h on him!" she said continuing to whisper

Rouge giggled nodding knowing she'd hit something "Whatever you say Amy."

Amy could hear ruffling around and Amy and Rouge walked into the other room and gasped a little. James had unbuttoned his shirt to rummage around in his shirt leaving his, in her eyes. well chiseled chest exposed causing her to blush more and Rouge to lick her lips.

"Whooooa" Rouge whispered to Amy "Isn't HE a sexy one" she giggled and James closed his shirt blushing at her and Amy.

"H-hey theeere" james said looking at them embarrassed.

Amy and Rouge waved and went over to him. "So James," Rouge said as an icebreaker "Where you from?"

"I'm from another... dimension I believe, one where you all don't exist" he began explaining to them everything he knew up to this point, by the time he finished explaining it was already 5 A.M.

"So you just wished to come live here and BAM it happens?" Rouge asked.

"Yup apparently so" said James.

Any was kinda lost through all this but she understood most of it. "So you really are from another world? No lies?" she asked.

"Yep" James said as he turned to her "I'm really from another world."

"That means you have nowhere to stay" Rouge pointed out.

James realized she was right and looked down, then he slumped over and sighed extremely sadly and unhappily "…Yeahhh" he groaned and looked up then at Amy. "I-I don't suppose that maybe... I-I could live here for a little while? Just until i can get a house of my own maybe?" he begged Amy.

Amy thought it over in her head and nodded after a long while of thinking.

"Yes!" James exclaimed excitedly as he hugged her making Amy blush. "Thank you so much!"

Rouge giggled as if to signal James, James realized what he was doing and let go blushing. "Hehehe my my, what an affectionate one" Rouge said with a smirk.

James blushed and turned to her. "HEEEYY!" James said, embarrassed by her words. "S-shut uuup!" he turned away.

Rouge and Amy giggled. "ahahahah" they laughed then Rouge and James yawned and their stomachs growled. "Oh boy, I'm hungry but I'm so sleepy. I don't think I wanna head home yet, mind if I stay here for a little while Amy?" asked Rouge "And is there something I can eat?

Amy sighed and shook her head. "You can stay here for a little while but I don't have anything to eat, I haven't made anything recently." Amy said not wanting to cook in risk of her getting burnt.

"Uhmm if you'd like, I could cook something for you both." James told them, wanting to make a better impression than he had been.

"Huh? You cook? how do we know you're not gonna drug us?" Rouge asked James seriously.

James squinted his eyes at her and wondered what was in her head for a brain. "Why would I drug the first 2 people I've met and who were so kind to me even though they don't know me? Seems like a dick move to me," James said as he looked at Amy. "So would you like me to cook or not?"

Amy thought it over as she thought of the many things wrong with this scenario, but her stomach got the best of her and she gave in. "Alright, you can cook if you want, but try anything sneaky and you're out of here in pieces." she said threateningly.

James stood up and nodded walking to the kitchen. "Alright." James took a step into the kitchen, it wasn't a bright pink room like he'd thought, it was a brown and tan kitchen with some silver in it for the fridge, the stove, the sinks and some of the light fixtures. The kitchen had a modern and rather stylish look that James enjoyed. In front of the sink and next to the stove and over was a table in the middle of the room surrounded by 4 chairs. He walked to the fridge and looked around for some eggs. James grabbed the egg carton and some of the bacon he saw in the drawers in the fridge. James searched the cabinets after he set the cartons of egg and strips of raw bacon on the table over a paper towel. James picked up a few spices and some salt, then grabbed a frying pan and some plates. James cracked the eggs on the pan after he sprayed some non-stick cooking spray on the pan and began to cook. To Amy and Rouge it looked as if James had 6 arms and was using them all to cook.

Soon after James had started he had finished and had set out 3 plates of scrambled eggs with some cheese over them, some strips of delicious smelling bacon and some milk that he had gotten from the fridge. James disposed of the grease properly and when he turned to head back inside he watched the girls eat up the food, FAST. "Mmmmmhh! dis is so tasty!" Amy said with some bacon in her mouth and Rouge nodded in agreement.

"MH-HMMM!" Rouge moaned in agreement. "I haven't had a meal this delicious in a LOOONG time."

Amy and Rouge finished the food, only occasionally drinking the milk, when they finished they drank the milk and gasped and sighed in pleasure. "Ahhhhh that was sooo goood." Amy said to James, causing him to blush noticeably.

"I-it's nothing really" James said while he cleaned the dishes he had dirtied. "I've cooked a couple times before."

"'It's nothing really?' Are you kidding? BOY that's the most delicious meal I've had in a long time! How is that nothing?" Rouge exclaimed at him.

James blushed even more when he looked away from hearing those words. "It just is Rouge."

"Rouge is right James, that's the most delicious thing I've ever had, and I was once a princess with the best cooks in Mobius" Amy explained.

"You were a princess?" James asked surprised "What made you give up such a glamorous life?"

Amy looked away and tried to hide the tears but it didn't work. "S-sonic"

"Sonic? What?" James asked confused

Rouge had began to pet Amy. "Let's not talk about HIM anymore." Rouge said trying to keep Amy from being hurt.

"O-oh, did he hurt you Amy?" James asked her, concerned.

Amy nodded in Rouge's arms and she could hear James step closer. Amy turned to look at him, he was kneeling down and reaching to touch her face. The surprise made her stiffen up and look at him as he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"It's alright Amy, I'll not hurt you" james said reassuringly to Amy as he wiped her tears away.

Amy nodded and sat up as he did. "O-okay James, thank you," she said as she kissed his cheek causing James' ear to perk up and his blush to return in a deep dark red.

James pulled away. "T-thanks? For what?" James asked.

"For helping me even though you don't know me for very well," Amy explained.

James blushed still as he nodded. "Mh-hmmm, okay, if I'm gonna live here I'm gonna try to help out as much as I can," James said with a smile.

Amy nodded and Rouge giggled. "What's so funny Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Ohhhh nooothiiing" Rouge said with a grin but soon she yawned. "Oh man" she said in a yawn. "I'm gonna head to the spare bedroom, see ya." Rouge spread her wings and headed up stairs via flight, and headed into the spare bedroom.

Amy looked at James and yawned as she picked up her plate. James took the seat next to her as she tried to get up. She failed and leaned up against James and dozed off. When she awoke she was in bed but she slowly slipped back into sleep again.

-POV switch to James-

James set Amy down in her bed and covered her up in her pink blanket and set her head on her dark red pillows. James looked at her for a few seconds before heading out and passing out on the couch. When James awoke it was 10 A.M. and he walked up to the window sitting in front of it, he noticed Rouge's reflection and she tried to scare him but it failed.

"BOO!" Rouge tried.

"Nice try, but I saw your reflection in the window" James told her.

Rouges ears lowered and she huffed as she floated away.

Soon after Rouge floated away Amy emerged from her room, James turned and blushed as he gazed upon the beautiful pink hedgehog that he had fallen in love with.

"Yaaaawwnn" Amy yawned and walked downstairs and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "M-morning, James" she said to James as he turned and was speechless.

James stood there speechless as Amy drew near. "U-uhmmm m-morning Amy" He said to her shakily.

Rouge smiled as she sat on the couch reading. "Hehehe"

"Hmmm?" Amy turned to Rouge. "What are you laughing about?" Amy asked Rouge suspiciously.

"ohhh nothing" Rouge said with a smirk, there was a knock at the door, and as amy opened it she stopped in her tracks and backed up as a voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Hey Ame's." It was Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic opened the door and looked at her. "I'm coming in" he said to her.

"W-what do you want Sonic?" She asked unhappily.

"Oh just came to check on you, you still upset about yesterday?" Sonic asked as he stepped closer.

"I'm fine!" Amy scoffed as she turned away from him.

"Hey! No need for the bad attitude!" Sonic said a bit upsettingly.

James clenched his fist trying not to say anything out of hand. "..."

"Sonic, I think there IS a reason for the way I'm speaking!" she growled at him. "Why are you REALLY here?" she demanded.

Sonic growled and clenched his hand. "I-" he stopped as he had noticed James sitting by the window. "Who's the wolf over there?" Sonic asked.

"James" Rouge said, "His name is James"

Sonic squinted at her not asking her for the answer. "So, James, what are YOU doing here?" sonic asked a bit peeved.

James turned to him "I just decided to drop in and see who this "Amy" woman was and now I know. She was so kind as to take me in when I have no place to go," James stood up "And I hear YOU are the one who hurt Miss Amy yesterday."

Sonic growled at him "I just told her how I felt, it's not my fault she was a wimp who couldn't take the heat of the truth" Sonic scowled at him.

Amy held her chest and began to cry. "SONIC!" Rouge yelled "HOW-" She was interrupted by Sonic.

"SHUT IT BITCH!" Sonic yelled at Rouge, causing her to look at him in shock and disgust, she choked back the tears.

James was now extremely upset and he clenched his hands into a fist. Sonic suddenly took notice, but it was too late, his body had started moving on it's own. His arm had thrown a punch, unlike any time before in his entire life, he had no fear or nervousness or even regret of doing it, and because of this he punched all the more harshly. The punch had a strange feel to it, it started to glow, then Sonic went flying into the air and James decided to yell something, but it wasn't a cheesy one-liner or an epic one either, all he yelled was "SHOOORYUUUUKEEEN!" Sonic crashed into the ceiling and before he fell to the ground James grabbed Sonics legs and spun around like a top for a few seconds then sent sonic flying out the door with a throw as hard as he could make it.

"GAHHH!" Sonic screamed and slid across the hard and rough pavement into Amy's rose garden. sonic stood up covered in cuts and scrapes and rose thorns. "W-WHAT THE HELL!?" Sonic screamed as James stepped outside and looked at him. Before, James had bright blue eyes and Now james' eyes were Completely red and black and he stared at Sonic with intent to kill. "What the fuck?!" Sonic said terrified then shook of the terror. "DO you know who I am?! I am Sonic the hedgehog! You're dead meat now!"

Amy ran out and stood in Sonics way as he marched towards James. "SONIC! Please stop!" Sonic merely pushed her out of the way.

"Get out of the way bitch! This is between me and him!" Sonic growled at her.

James clenched his fists and took the toughest stance he could think of, Akumas stance from Street Fighter, a game he had constantly played in the other world. He took the stance without a question in his mind and he held it as Sonic approached. He notice Amy crying and he started to walk closer. "You're gonna pay for what you've done Sonic." James said angrily as he stepped closer and he grew a malicious grin.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this." Sonic said angrily

Amy laid on Rouges lap as they both witness a fight unlike any they had ever seen before. James and Sonic both clashed with all of their strength. Sonic was fast and had experience with fist fights from his fights with Knuckles, but James was strong and had the heavier hits and while he had no experience in fights, his power made up for that with each blow he landed. Soon though, James had Sonic pinned on the ground under his feet, Sonic was battered and beaten, covered in bruises and cuts. Just as James was about to end it all he was interrupted mere inches from Sonics face.

"STOP IT! PLEEASE!" James heard Amy plead through the darkness inside his head, her voice leading him out and back in control of his body. James backed off from Sonic and stood in front of him. Luckily for Sonic, Tails and Knuckles rushed over and guarded him.

"What the hell's your problem punk?!" Knuckles said getting into James face. James replied by punching him in the teeth, sending him flying.

"Get him out of my sight" James demanded, Knuckles got up and picked Sonic up, Tails had rushed to Amy's side and was listening to Rouge and Amy's side of the story. When Sonic and Knuckles were finally out of his sight suddenly James collapsed, causing Amy to run up.

"JAMES!" Amy screamed in fear and worry. "James?! Are you alright?!" Amy picked him up and carried him inside, she set him down inside and Rouge and Tails rushed in to tend to his wounds, but they gasped as they saw tendrils of pitch black matter touching his scrapes, scratches and bruises, patching them and healing them before their eyes. When their work had finished they meerly hissed as they steamed and disappeared into nothingness.

"W-What the hell just happened?!" Rouge gasped and looked at him.

Tails stepped up and looked at James. "I think we have something more than a mere wolf on our hands girls. Take him to my house. We need to examine him." Tails said with commandment in his voice, making sure they got that he was concerned about James as well.

Rouge and Amy nodded. Amy ran upstairs and got on one of her short sleeved shirts and one of her skirts plus a pair of her best boots as the other two carried James 2 blocks down to Tails home. Amy and Rouge sat in Tails' living room and Cosmo came down with some tea and some delicious scones and sat with the girls. All 3 of them wondered what on earth James REALLY was. 


	3. Chapter 3

/Wings of Fate Ch. 3/

Amy,Rouge,and Cosmo all sat in chairs in Tails' living room waiting on Tails' analysis of what exactly was going on with James. Tails was working tirelessly to scan James and see exactly WHAT lie hidden inside James' mind. Tails' scanners went berserk when they got close to his heart.

"This is insane! Such high levels of anger, hatred and fury! I know wolves are very angry creatures but this is far beyond anything I've ever seen!" Tails was interrupted by the groan of James as he sat up. James looked around and then looked at Tails.

"Where am i?" James asked Tails then he remembered what happened. "WHERE'S AMY!?" James kindness turned to anger and Tails stepped back.

"S-she's in the living room!" he yelled terrified. "She's okay, she's just worried about you." Tails told James trying to calm the rage.

James sighed in relief and looked at him. "Where's Sonic? Where is that blue RAT!?" James demanded Tails to tell him where Sonic was.

"Sonic is FAR from here, far from Amy" Tails said as he stood up and looked at his monitor. Something suddenly caught Tails attention and James walked over to Tails to view what Tails was seeing. James was shocked to see that where his heart was, was now covered by a bright pink color. "W-what's going on?! I-is that MY HEART!?" James asked surprised.

Tails nodded and looked at some bar meters and under each of them were words. Under the highest bar was the word "Care" the second highest was "Compassion" and the final highest was "Love". James blushed immensely and looked at the scales.

"A-Are those my f-feelings? W-why are those 3 the highest?" James asked Tails embarrassingly.

"I think I have a clue as to why, but I think I'll leave the answer for you to figure out on your own. For now just head downstairs, the girls are worried about you." Tails told James. James nodded and headed downstairs.

James took the final step down and looked around. His eyes soon went in the direction of Rouge and Cosmo, but his eyes rested upon Amy, sitting there in a beautiful skirt and boots and a cute T-shirt. He blushed a little when he walked over. "H-hey, are you 2 alright?" He asked Rouge and Amy then his eyes went over to Cosmo. "Oh, excuse my manners, and you are?" He asked Cosmo, not exactly sure who she was, his memory still blurred from when he arrived.

"Cosmo" Cosmo said, "My name's Cosmo and I thank you for defending the girls like they said you did. My question is, are YOU alright?" Cosmo asked concerned.

Rouge stood up and walked around him checking him. "Yeah, it's as we saw, those THINGS just fixed him up and suddenly disappeared. It's like it was a part of him." Rouge said, and looked at him.

"THINGS?! WHAT THINGS?!" James grabbed Rouge and shook her. "Tell me what happened!" James demanded without realizing.

"JAMES STOP! You're hurting me! AHHH!" Rouge screamed as he grabbed her, James stopped and let go as he fell back and looked at his hands.

"O-oh my god" James said in horror as he crawled back "I-I'm so sorry Rouge! P-please forgive me!" James pleaded.

Rouge held her arm. "I-it's okay James, I'm okay."

Amy walked over to James and put her hand on his shoulder, causing James to look up at her. "J-James? A-are you okay?" Amy asked, her hand was sliding down and she could feel James heart, racing faster with each second, her hand jerked back. "J-James? Are you alright?" James was looking into her eyes. Amy was suddenly blushing as much as James was and they both looked away and rubbed their heads.

"I-I'm okay Amy, thank you." James said as he stood up.

"O-okay, that's good." Amy said as she helped him up.

Rouge and Cosmo giggled and looked at each other.

"What?" James asked them.

"Noooothiiiiing" Cosmo said and James just shook his head, suddenly Amy was leaning on James causing him to blush.

"A-Amy? W-what are you doing?" James asked embarrassed as she wrapped her arms around his arm.

"I-I... Thank you for protecting me like you did," She said as she looked down and smiled. "It made me feel like someone cared about me..."

"W-well that's cause I-I do care about you Amy. You're so kind to me even though you've never met me until yesterday," James admitted as he blushed more.

"Well t-that's cause even though I'd never ever met you... some how you'd always made me feel safe." Amy admitted to James. "For some reason, you made me feel safer than I've ever felt before. Not even when I was with Sonic did I feel this safe."

"R-really?" James said looking at her. At this point the girls were sitting on the stairs watching the show.

Amy nodded and looked up at him as he looked back. "Y-yeah... it's true..." Amy blushed as she kisses his cheek.

James tail starts to sway and his ears perk up. "W-wow thanks Amy, that makes me feel... s-special.." James told her as he leans into her hug, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug.

Amy smiled as they hugged, she could hear his heart slow down and beat against her ear. "James... do you think..." She bit her lip as she looked up at him. "D-do you think that I'm lovable?" She pressed her head into his chest.

James blushed and looked at the pink hedgehog who had asked him something he was not exactly prepared to answer, the beautiful girl who had asked him if she was lovable when she is the most lovable person or hedgehog, or whatever creature in existence that he'd ever met. "U-uhmmm... w-well A-amy... yes... yes you're very lovable, you're extremely lovable." James admitted straight-forwardly. You could hear Rouge, Cosmo and even Tails gasp and go "OOOOOH".

Amy looked up at him and looked at him in disbelief. "A-are you telling the truth James? Y-you're not messing with me?" Amy asked hopefully. Her and James both could feel the anticipation in the room.

James looked at Amy and sighed as he nodded. "Yes Amy, I'd never lie to you about something like this." James grabbed Amy's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes, his eyes telling her that he was not lying. James could see that Amy was happier than he'd ever seen her, she had tears rolling down her face as her lips quivered when she was trying to show some kind of emotion. "A-Amy? What is it Amy?" He looked at her. Suddenly Amy had her arms around his neck and her face into his neck.

"T-thank you so much James." Amy told him quietly. "It means a lot to hear that from you."

Rouge, Tails and Cosmo all "awwwwww"ed in unison making Amy and James look at them. "Awwww what a cute couple!" Cosmo said making James and Amy blush deeply.

"Heheheheh" Tails giggled "I knew my suspicions were correct, and my equipment was correct to." Tails said to James.

"Wait, so those readings were telling you that-" James started.

"You're in-" Tails was about to say but Cosmo stopped him.

"Ah-ah-ahhhh~" Cosmo said "Don't go spilling the secret just yet, let those 2 figure it out." Rouge giggled as Cosmo said that.

"Oh I think they've already figured it out." Rouge said. "Or at least James has."

"Figured what out?" Amy asked and giggled "What are they talking about James?" Amy asked as she turned to him.

James giggled and looked at her. "I have NO idea Amy." James said as he pet Amy a bit and giggled.

Their happy moment was interrupted when Knuckles came flying through the window and Sonic jumped in after him. "WHERE IS HE!?" Sonic demanded.

James looked at Sonic and growled, Tails ran over. "Sonic!" Tails grabbed Sonic's arm but Sonic just batted him away sending him flying into the stairs. The girls tried to apprehend sonic only to be batted away as well. "Soniiiic..." Tails and the girls passed out before James eyes.

James growled angrily and took a stance like he was ready to take on a charging bull. "COME OOON! I'M RIGHT HERE! COME AND GET ME!" James yelled at Sonic and Sonic was charging at him faster than James could even see. James caught a glimpse of the now extremely dark blue hedgehog that was aiming for him at the very last second and caught him.

Sonic roared at him. "DIE! DIE DIE DIE!" Is all James could make out of Sonics shouts.

James thought to himself. "That ain't Sonic anymore, No point in holding back." James held the hedgehog back and growled, trying to figure out what made him become so powerful before, Was it Amy? Was it Rouge? Or was it something else? James suddenly began to glow white, Sonic jumped back and looked at him with his now pitch black pupils. James looked at his hands and smirked. "Oh yeah, THIS I can do with," he said to himself and ran at Sonic. In seconds he was in front of Sonic and rearing his fist back. Sonic didn't have time to turn and run before James had his hand over his face, running to wall and running through them making holes in the wall. James was smiling as he slammed Sonic into the ground and skidding to a stop. The result of him slamming sonic into the ground 2 MILES BACK left a giant trail of destruction in the road. All the asphalt around where James slammed Sonic was now gone and everyone could see the dirt. James stood up as he let go of Sonic. Apparently Amy had been practicing on her running, because it wasn't long before she was next to James, looking at Sonic.

"What the hell was THAT!? Why'd Sonic act like that!?" Amy said, James noticing her arms were bruised.

"THAT was NOT Sonic." James told her as he rubbed his hands. "THAT was DARK Sonic, Sonic on his own may be a jerk at times but he'd never do THIS" James kneeled down and tore off a sleeve of his shirt and wrapped her arms with it, Rouge could be heard going "Mmmm" at the sight of James' rather well formed arm. "You alright Amy?" James asked Amy feeling concerned for her safety.

Amy nodded and smiled. "Yes James, I'm alright, thanks," Amy said happily to him, causing James to smile.

Sonic began to stir and sit up. "W-what happened?" Sonic looked up at Amy and began to climb up out of the crater. "A-Amy! Are you alright?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked annoyed and turned from Sonic. "Yes, I am, no thanks to YOU" She scowled at him and glared.

Sonic growled silently. "I don't know WHAT that WAS." Sonic exclaimed.

"Hmph!" Amy walked away from Sonic. "I'll be seeing you."

"HEY!" Sonic exclaimed as he began to run after her but was stopped by James. "Out of my way! I need to talk with Amy!"

"CLEARLY she doesn't want to talk with YOU" James told him "So quit bothering her, she doesn't care about you anymore Sonic, You've hurt her for the last time, I'M NOT gonna let you hurt her anymore, so if you DARE try to touch her or even hurt her feelings in the SLIGHTEST," James began and grabbed some rubble from the ground, what he picked up was a large chunk of what REMAINED of the center of the road. He crushed it into nothing but dust with his left hand, which was not the hand he used to do anything with other than to play games with. "And YOU'RE next." James let the dust blow away as he walked off following Amy. He could hear Sonic run off. Tails and Rouge looked at Sonic for a few seconds and then followed James.

When James got to Amy's home, he called her name a few times and looked around. "AAAAAMYYYYY?" James called out, beginning to worry. Soon he found a note on Amy's door and read it. "If you want to see your Darling Amelia, come to Greenhill zone with all of the chaos emeralds. ALONE. ~" behind the "~" was a sigil, it was Eggman's. James felt a torrent of anger, hatred and fury rush over him as he crushed the paper and dropped it at the door as he ran out to Greenhill zone without a second thought.

-POV Change, this time to Eggman-

"BAHAHAHAHAH! I can't believe this! Sonic is angry with you?! What a treat! That means he WON'T try to rescue you and I can get the emeralds with little risk!" Eggman laughed at Amelia.

"You'll NEVER get away with this Eggman! James will come!" Amy Said to Eggman with a smile. "James will always come save me, no matter what the risk and I'll always believe in him. He's so kind and gentle and-" Amy started.

"UGH! GAAAAG! ENOUGH with this sap stuff, who IS this James fellow anyways?" Eggman demanded.

"James is far stronger than Sonic! He's beaten him TWICE already!" Amy exclaimed Gloatingly.

"TWICE you say?" A voice said from the shadows. It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"AH! Shadow, at last! Where have you been?" Eggman asked him.

"Oh just taking care of a few things, and scoping out this "James" person. She speaks the truth, but it's no matter that faker never COULD hold his own well," Shadow laughed.

"Says The hedgehog that gets his ass handed to him on a silver platter by the SAME HEDGEHOG every time they confront." Amy smirked with a gloating voice.

"GH!" Shadow stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"Ohhhhh need some aloe for that one?" Eggman asked before laughing out loud.

"What're YOU laughing about Eggman? Sonic's always kicked YOUR ass since DAY ONE." Amy said to Eggman.

"GAH!" Eggman said as he sat up in his seat and looked at Amy. Shadow could be heard snickering and giggling quietly. "WHAT WAS THAT SHADOW?!" Eggman demanded.

"You're gonna need more than aloe or magic for that one." Shadow said.

"GHHHHH!" Eggman had had enough of Amelia's mouth. He slammed a button down and a robotic arm came out of his pod and put a mechanical mouth cover over her mouth, making it so she could no longer speak. "HAH! Now I don't have to listen to such an annoying little rat any longer." Eggman said as he sat back and put his feet up on the dashboard of his pod.

It was not visible but Eggman KNEW that Shadow was rolling his eyes. "Ooookay" Shadow said.

-Tails POV-

"Signed EGGMAN" ! Oh NO!" Eggman's got Amy!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah and?" Rouge asked "What's the big deal? He's expecting SONIC to come get her, and you SAW what JAMES could do to SONIC. I personally think that Egg-for-brains has just bought himself a one-way ticket to a the infirmary." Rouge said as she sat down.

"Sonic ACTS Before he THINKS. James has not faced an enemy like Eggman yet. While slightly egotistical, Eggman's SMART. We should go help!" Tails told Rouge as he dragged her along into his X-Tornado. "Let's GOOO!" Tails shouted as they took off to Greenhill zone.

-POV change to James-

Grunting as he walked, James walked right into Greenhill zone without a single Emerald. "Where is that fatzo?!" He grunted as he looked around. James spotted Eggman and started running to him, Only to be stopped by a Black blur. "Hello there, JAMES." The voice said to him, The blur turned into a ball, then the ball turned into a hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Out of my way." James demanded. "I've no business with you, I've only come to rip Eggmans head off and give it to his robots." James said.

"While that would be entertaining to see you do, you'll get your chance. That is; If you survive ME," Shadow said as he pulled out a white Chaos Emerald. "Chaos-" He began. James had no time for this, he'd just get this over fast and save Amy. "-SPEAR." Suddenly, hundreds of long spears of bright light were flying towards James. James had merely seconds to react and dodge them in time. Unfortunately, some got his arms and made him screech a bit, but he growled still standing and avoiding them as fast as he could. "I need to be faster." James thought. James was getting faster and avoiding them a little bit better. One scratched his cheek. "Faster!" James thought. He was moving fast enough to avoid them completely now and he began to move forward to Shadow. James could see the worry in Shadows eyes. The worry seemed to make the spears form and launch faster, one landed on James' hand burning him causing James to wince as he moved closer and think "FASTER!". James was moving fast enough that he looked like he wasn't even moving, he looked as if he was just walking forward casually. This seemed to make Shadow stop and pant a little.

"Damn It!" Shadow exclaimed. "How're you so fast?!" He demanded.

"Awww what's wrooong? Can't keep up?" He grinned and said with a bit of cockiness in his voice.

"Oh that's it! You're done LIVING NOW! CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted. Suddenly Shadow had disappeared.

-Shadow's POV-

"hahahah!" His laughter echoed in the now purple plain. Shadow was moving so fast James had completely stopped moving. He only inched forward every few seconds. "That prick can't keep up with me now, no one can move as fast as Chaos Control makes you. Shadow's gloating was interrupted by something in James' pocket, glowing. "What?" Shadow asked, he noticed it was in the shape of an emerald. "No... NO!" Shadow shouted as James began to speed up.

"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaatttt's wroooonng SHADOW!? Didn't think I had a few tricks up my sleeve did you?!" James smirked and laughed. "Jokes on you, cause now we're back on an even playing field, where were we now? OH RIGHT!" James said as he appeared in front of Shadow and punched him hard.

"GAH!" Shadow was now exiting Chaos Control.

-Eggmans POV-

"WHAT!?" Eggman exclaimed. A large shock wave had shook the pod he was in. Suddenly something destroyed the arm holding Amelia. When Eggman could finally see what it was, he was shocked to see that it was SHADOW. "SHADOW?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Eggman turned as if on cue to see James standing on the dashboard in front of him. "WHAA!" Eggman screamed as he fell out of his seat. "HOW-!?" Eggman started.

"Oh PLEASE. That was CHILD'S PLAY. Now, you gonna let Amy go or are we gonna have to turn YOU into an omelet?" James said in Eggmans face.

"I think YOU'RE the one about to be SCRAMBLED!" Eggman kicked a button on the dashboard and an arm pulled James out and threw him beside Amelia. "AHAHAHAH!" He cackled. Prepare to meet... wait for it..." The pod grew arms and legs, then the arms grew shin guards, and Japanese sandals. Then the body grew body armor and the arms grew elbow guards and hand guards. Suddenly the arm ejected a large handle and it grew to be a massive katana. The Eggpod was now a full fledged Samurai. "AHAHAH! Meet the Samurizer bot. Now I will skin you alive and make a wonderful fur coat out of you!" Eggman cackled.

"Like I have enough fur to cover YOUR fatass" James replied with a smirk.

Amy could be heard laughing muffled. "SHUT IT! How DARE you call me fat! I have a glandular problem!" Eggman replied.

James rolled his eyes. "Ugh yeah yeah, keep making excuse. Let's just get this over with." James said.

"GHHHH!" The Samurizer covered the glass in front of him and it formed a samurai helmet and eyes. "DIE YOU OVER GROWN FLEAD-RIDEN MONGREL!" The Samurizer slashed and on a monitor inside, Eggman watched the fight go on, eating some popcorn covered in melted butter. "Mahahah! OHO-OHO-OHO!" Eggman cackled as he watched. Then he noticed James had a bored look on his face, it was mixed with a look of annoyance. "What? Not fun enough? Then let me turn on SHOGUN MODE!" Eggman flipped a switch and now the samurai lost the body armor and grew metal pants and a robe with the Eggman symbol on it. The helmet turned into black metal and formed a short ponytail in the back. The sword grew longer and thinner. "HAHAHAH! Now you'll have a bit more FUN!" The Shogun began to slash faster and faster. Now James had a disgusted look on his face. He could also see the gears in James head slowly turning. "Don't over think it, you might fry what little brain cells you have! OHO-OHO-OHO!" James shook his head and the Shogun lunged the sword at him and James merely stepped aside and grabbed the back of the blade. "What're you doing?"

"Just admiring the handiwork." James said.

Caught off guard Eggman smiled. "You like it eh? I spent HOURS finding the perfect design for the Shogun and Samurizer's swords. Then I had to spend time tempering and forging it." Eggman went on and on for a little bit. "And- WAIT A SECOND!" Egggman saw that James had bent the blade so it swirled upward. "HOW DID YOU!?"

"You SUCK at making swords dude, now for my next trick." James chucked a huge rock at the Shoguns eyes and it destroyed the camera leaving the shogun without sight and Eggman without a way of seeing.

"NO!" Eggman started pressing buttons trying to fix it but it was too late, for suddenly he felt the Shogun rumble and something pierce the armor and go right through it, the Shogun fell like toppled tower, crashing into the ground. "WAAAHHH!" Eggman rolled to the ground a couple yards from what remained of his robot. When eggman opened his eyes James stood over him.

"So, Imma give you 2 options, either you let Amy go, and walk back to your lair and continue living, or you force my hand and I tear you to bits, what's it gonna be?" James asked.

"How bout option C, You let us go and give us that Chaos Emerald you have, and I let your PRECIOUS Amy live," Shadow said as James and Eggman looked over to him. Both of them saw Shadow with a long sharp piece of the sword from the robot at Amy's neck. Amy was scared to death, they could tell from the tears.

"AHA! GOOD WORK SHADOW!" Eggman exclaimed. "So, I'll be taking that Emerald now." James growled at Eggman and pulled out the red Chaos Emerald and threw it to Shadow. Shadow dropped the piece of the sword and caught the emerald and walked away.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Shadow said as Eggman ran to his somehow working pod and flew off.

-James POV-

"AMY!" James yelled worried as he ran over to her and tore the ropes and ripped the mouth guard off. Amy grabbed him and hugged him tight as she cried into his arms.

Amy sobbed into his arms. "J-james! I-i-i was so scaaared!" She sobbed.

James put one arm around her and the other on her head, gently petting her head. "Shhhhhhhh~ It's alriiight Amy~ It's over now~ I'm here to protect yoouu~" James cooed into her ear as he petted her.

Amy slowly quieted her sobs as she felt him pet and coo into her ear calmly. "sniff" "sniff" "Oh James, Thank you so much for saving me... James?" Amy looked up to him with a few tears in her eyes. "C-can I ask you something?" Amy whispered into his ear.

James nodded as he looked at her. "Yes Amy, you can ask me anything." James said smiling gently.

The gently smile mixed with the safety she felt when she was in his arms made her blush brightly and feel a little nervous. "Uhm... W-why did you come to save me? Any other guy would've run off scared and hid somewhere, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and maybe Knuckles would come without a thought. Tails would come but in his plane, so what made YOU come to me with nothing but a Chaos emerald?" Amy asked nervously.

"W-well..." James blushed as he looked away. "I care deeply about you Amy. You're kind, gentle, caring, and so sweet to me, I-i don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone in my whole life." James blushes deeply as he spoke these words to her.

"J-james? A-are you saying what I think you are?" Amy asked as she pressed her body closer to his, blushing more.

James looked at her. "I-i... Aww to hell with it all!" James said as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her head closer as he leaned his head in as well. Suddenly he felt her warm and soft lips against his, making him blush more and A LOT darker as he kissed her. James could feel her body tense up as she sat there with him. Slowly he felt Amy press her lips against his harder as she began to kiss back, wrapping her arms around his waist and head. James looked in her eyes, he could see tears roll down her face and her eyes were filled with happiness and love. Although, from anyone else's point of view, she looked like she was just crying and her eyes looked the part as well.

"Mmm...Mmmhhn" Amy moaned quietly as they kissed. She began to shut her eyes as more tears rolled down her face.

James slowly closed his as they spent what felt like hours in each others arms. Then, slowly, Amy pulled away and breathed a bit.

"Oh James," Amy said as she wiped the tears away with one hand and smiled. Then she looked at him with one eye. "James you have no idea what it means to me to know that someone like YOU ... loves me." Amy said lovingly and a bit of shakiness in her voice.

"Amy..." James said quietly.

"Y-yes James?" Amy asked him.

"Amy... that was my first kiss and I'm glad I gave it up to you." James admitted.

Those words made her blush immensely and look away. "Ohhh stop iiiit! You're making me bluuush!" She said as she giggled teasingly.

"Why? You're sooooo CUTE when you blush." James giggled as he said that.

"Staaaaaahpp" Amy said as she hit his chest playfully.

"Neveeer" James said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jaaaames" Amy said embarrassed. "Hehehe, that was an amazing kiss James."

James blushed a little. Slowly his upper eyelid lowered halfway down his eye. "Would you like anothah~?" James said seductively.

"Oooohh~ Yess pleeease~" Amy said seductively in reply. Both of them closed their eyes and leaned in once more but were stopped when they heard a plane.

"Awwwwww~" Rouge said as she flew over. "I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed as she laughed. "Jaaaames has the HOTS for AAAAAMYYYY~" She laughed and said teasingly.

"ROOOUUUGEEE!" Amy said as she stood up shaking her arms at the bat blushing immensely. "Shut uuuuuuupp!"

"NOPE! Ahahah-hahaaaa!" Rouge laughed and Amy chased after her swinging her hammer at Rouge.

Tails landed the plane not to far from James and hopped out and ran over. Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Cosmo, and a young bunny girl named Cream ran over. Cream wasn't a kid anymore, she had a well developed body that she had gotten from her mother. Cream was, as her name states, a cream colored rabbit. She had on her usual clothes, a sleevless shirt, that covered her chest and went down to her waistline, a skirt and some shoes on. All of Amy's friends ran over and surrounded James.

"SOOOOO" Knuckles said, "You're with Amy then?" He asked. James nodded in reply. "Imma warn you, you break her heart, we ALL turn you into a puddle, got it?" Knuckles said as a threat, all of her friends crossed their arms and glared at him threateningly, James nodded. "Good." Knuckles said as they all perked up and grew happy looks on their faces as they shook his hand and looked at him, some of the girls were checking him out and the guys patted him on the back.

Silver held out his hand. "Name's Silver, Silver the hedgehog." Silver greeted. James shook his hand and told him his name. "James, eh? Not a bad name, never heard of a "James" anywhere in town though. Where you from?" Silver asked.

James replied with "Another dimension" And that's it.

"You too? Awesome! What was it like for YOU to travel across the void?" Silver asked.

"Painful" James said. "I landed on Amy's coffee table and I blacked out apparently."

"Woooow" Blaze said. "That sounds awful, how'd you recover so fast?" She asked him curiously.

"Oh, it was Amy, she patched me up when I was unconscious." James told her.

"That doesn't sound like Miss Amy, she'd've never patched anyone else up, what made her patch you up? I'm Cream by the way, and the cat over there is Misses Blaze." Cream held her hand out and Blaze did the same. James shook their hands and nodded.

"Excuse my manners for not introducing myself James." Blaze said.

"It's alright Blaze, and according to Amy, I made her feel safe even while I was unconscious for some reason." James said to them.

Cosmo nodded. "Yes that is what Amy told me and Rouge not to long ago. I wonder WHY James made her feel safe even though she'd never met, heard, or even seen of a "James" before." Cosmo said.

Knuckles held his chin. "Weeelllll" Knuckles began "Amy IS right about one thing. Can't you feel it? James has a strange feeling about him, it makes me feel like I could walk home and drink without a care in the world." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles is right." Blaze admitted "I DO feel much safer."

"Me too" Silver said

"Uh-huh" Cream admitted.

"Yes, he does make you feel safe" Cosmo spoke.

"Well," Tails spoke up "I DID notice something on my scanners" Tails said.

"What did you see, Tails?" James asked.

"When checked some of the readings, there seemed to be a strong energy emitting from James' heart." Tails pulled out a tablet and showed everyone. When he moved to the heart, there was a wave of energy pulsing from his heart and outwards.

"Wooooow" Everyone said in unison.

"So I'M doing that? But HOW?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with emotions." Tails said "I'd take time to explain it to you but for now, I think your lover is waiting for you." Tails said as he pointed past the crowd and at Amy.

"Jaaaames!" Amy shouted as she ran up and hugged him. "Heheheheh, I got her!" Amy giggled as Rouge flew over holding her head.

"Ow ow ow ow." Rouge said as she landed. "Geez girl! I was just KIDDING." Rouge exclaimed.

"I knoooow, and that was just a Love-Tap, want me to hit you for REAL?" Amy asked with a smirk.

"I'm good!" Rouge exclaimed, making everyone giggle and Knuckles walk up. "Hmm?"

"You need some help with that Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"Uhmm suuure" Rouge said as she moved her hand and Knuckles placed his hand on her hand as he began to work his magic. Soon the mark was gone and Rouge was smiling happily. "Awwww thanks Knuck-yyyy" Rouge said as she kissed his cheek, now Knuckles face matched his fur and everyone laughed, making Knuckles angry and shout at them, making everyone laugh more. After a while everyone stopped and realized it was sunset.

"Well, we must be on our way." Blaze said as she grabbed Silvers hand. "We should get home before dark."

Knuckles and Rouge nodded. "Yeah." Knuckles said. "I've gotta get back to the alter, guard the Master Emerald, you know the deal."

"And IIII'VE gotta get home and PLAN to STEAL that emerald" Rouge said teasingly.

"You'll never get it Rouge! NEVEEER!" Knuckles said as he ran off in a race with Rouge to the Alter.

"Yeah I've gotta get home soon or else mom'll get mad. By Mister James!" Cream said as she walked to the plain with Cosmo and Tails, getting a ride home.

"BYYYYE GUUUYS!" James shouted to all of them as they waved. Tails started up the X-tornado and flew off with Cosmo and Cream, leaving only Amy and James.

"Hehehe, I love my friends" Amy said as she leaned up on James, kissing his cheek.

"Hehehe" James giggles as he kissed her head. "Yeah, they're amazing, we should head home as well." James said as he grabbed Amy's hand.

Amy nodded and smiled as they began to walk home. Amy was still leaned up on him as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Heheh... I love you Amy." James said.

"I love you to James~" Amy said as she nuzzled his arm.

By the time Amy and James got to Amy's home it was dark out. Amy opened the door and walked inside, James followed her inside and shut the door. "Phew," James said, "It's hot in here." He said.

"Yeah really" She panted as she walked to the AC and turned it on and sighed in relief as the room slowly got cooler. "Ahhhhh~ that's MUCH better. Sadly, it doesn't reach my room, and I have no AC in there, so it's gonna be really hot in there when we sleep." Amy sighed a bit upset.

"Uhmm... Weeell... nevermind" James said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"W-we could sleep, w-without clothes." He blushed as he said that.

Amy blushed deeply when he said that but she nodded, agreeing seeing as it was the only way to stay cool. "Y-you're right J-james... w-we're gonna have to unless we want to be all sweaty in the morning." She said as she walked upstairs, James following. Amy opened the door and let him in.

"Why thank you Amy~" He said as he kissed her head, making Amy blush as he walked in.

Amy left the door open and walked to the bed, and slowly and nervously, she began to take her clothes off.

James blushed as he watched her, speechless. "..." He could not take his eyes off her as she removed her shirt showing her black bra and beautifully smooth skin with Cherry blossom pink furr, she turned to him and slowly covered her bra.

"S-stop stariiing" She said embarrassed. "A-aren't you gonna undress as well?" Amy asked.

"O-oh right. S-sorry Amy, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." James said as he reached for the buttons on his dress shirt.

-Amy's POV For all The girls out there wanting a description of our sexy hero~ -w- Enjooooy~ -3- (also i'm gonna switch up how i do the POV's)-

James slowly began to take off his shirt, starting from the top buttons down, slowly exposing his well toned chest, making me blush more and more as he took his shirt off. He had not a single bit of fur on his chest, leaving his abs exposed for admiration. I couldn't help but stare.

"A-amy?" James said to me. "Y-you're staring..." He said, embarrassed.

"O-oh. Sorry James... it's just.." I began to move closer. "You're so handsome and so... so..." I began but couldn't find the right words for it.

"So" what?" James asked me.

"So... sexy" I said embarrassingly and looked away. "S-sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." I told him. I wasn't looking at the time but I could FEEL he was blushing immensely.

"T-thank you Amy" James told me, "Y-you're very sexy to my love." James said.

Those words made me straighten up in surprise and look at him with a dark red blush. "I-I am?" I asked James.

James nodded at me as he kissed me gently and lovingly, like he had done the first time we kissed. "Yes my dear" He whispered into my ear.

I slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "Thank you James" I said to him as I began to pant. "I-it's getting hot again..." I said as I began to slowly and nervously slip my skirt off, leaving my almost see through black panties exposed, I crossed my legs to hide it and looked at James. "T-that feels better" I said as I sighed in relief.

James nodded and smiled a small bit at me. Suddenly i could feel his fingertips touch my pink fur and it made me shiver. James moved his hand away. "S-sorry" He said "D-did I make you uncomfortable?" James asked concerned.

"N-no James" I said and held his hand. "It felt kinda nice actually" I told him truthfully.

"O-oh" James said as he nodded and he used his other hand to gently get my hand off of his as he slowly unbuttoned his pants and slipped his pants off, leaving only his Black and red stripped boxers on. "That does feel a lot cooler" He said as he smiled happily as he was sitting right next to me, our legs almost pressed together.

"Hehehe" I giggled and nodded. "Y-yes... let's get some sleep James." I told him as I crawled up to the pillows and laid on the blanket leaving it cool and comfortable. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, when suddenly I felt 2 bare arms around me and a knee pressing up against my left leg. I opened my eyes to see that James was cuddling up to me, this cause me to blush and look at him. "J-james? W-we're gonna get hot again if we're so close-" James placed a single finger up against my lips to stop me, I stopped and looked at him with a small blush.

"I don't care" James whispered as he cuddled me close, making me feel his warm and soft skin on mine, my breasts pressing on his pecs and my eyes locked with his. "I want to be as close with you as possible my dear." He whispered. It made me shed a few tears of happiness and wrap my arms around him as we cuddled.

"O-okay James... You make me feel so special you know?" I admitted to him.

James simply nodded and nuzzled my cheek gently as he looked at me lovingly. "That's because you are very special to me Amy Rose the Hedgehog." My heart nearly stopped, He'd never used my full name. No one had in a long time. It made me feel loved, more than he'd ever made me feel in all the time I've spent with him. I started to cry and he backed up a little. "A-amy?!" He whispered. "W-why're you crying?" He asked concerned and worried about me.

I replied to him as much as I could. "Y-you've made me feel so special, so-so -hic- Loved, l-like I-I'm more than just a g-girl to you -hic-" I couldn't speak anymore as I began to cry into his chest.

"A-amy..." He said as happy as could be sounding while still sounding very concerned. As he put on hand on my head and rubbed my hair gently to calm me, I could feel the care of his touch. "Amy, you're the most special, most amazing and most important thing in my entire world, I'd trade every last day of my life to be with you for any amount of life." He told me. "I'd give up my life to let you live happily, I'd give up everything... Just to see you smile." He said in my ears.

I began to calm down and look up at him with a smile, he looked back at me with a gentle smile and the most caring eyes he's given me yet. Our noses touched and we smiled as we kissed each other for hours, slowly falling asleep in each others arms.

-Shadow's POV-

I sat in my Armory wiping my nose of the blood cause by that Flea-bag James, Ugh, it makes me angry even to say his name. I heard a knock at the door and walked to it with a pistol and opened it pointing the gun at the head of whoever was at the door. To my surprise it was the faker, Sonic, I began to wonder what was stopping me from pulling the trigger. "What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"You and me have a common enemy Shadow the Hedgehog." That voice was not Sonics, it was clearly SONIC but that wasn't his voice. His eyes were pitch black and he had really sharp teeth. He pulled out a picture from his pocket and It was of James. I aimed at the picture and pulled the trigger leaving a huge hole where the head used to be.

"Alright you've got my attention. WHAT exactly do you want?" I asked now interested in this.

"Hmhmhmhhmhm" He laughed as he walked in. "I want that wolf's head on a plater and Amelia to be my slave." The Hedgehog said.

"Amy? hmmm this is getting interesting." I simply said. 


	4. Chapter 4

/Wings of Fate Ch.4/

-Third person POV-

The next morning James and Amy were still asleep, still cuddling each other lovingly, and STILL half naked. It's 9 A.M. at the moment when there's a knock at the door.

-Knock knock knock knock-

"Mhnnnn" James grumbled in his sleep.

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

James groaned and got up rubbing his eyes, he looked around then noticed his left hand was on something that felt like clothing, he turned and looked at his hand to see it was grabbing Amy's bra, he jerked his hand back. "Whoops" He said now wide awake.

-James POV-

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

"OKAY OKAY I GET IT!" I said still pissed that I was awokend from such a nice dream and pulled away from my darling Amy. Finally the knocking stopped as I walked downstairs after putting my pants on. I opened the door to see that Blaze was at the door. I blushed now realizing what this looked like but shook it off and acted casual. "Hey Blaze, what're you doing here so early?" I asked the pretty purple cat.

"Uhmmm I-I came here to check up on you both, make sure you got home safely... Did you twoooooo?" she asked as she pointed at me clearly asking if we had sex.

I sighed and shook my head. "No no, it's not like that..." I stopped mid-sentence and blushed at the thought of it. "I-it just got really hot in the house and we turned on the AC, but it didn't reach Amy's room and I suggested that if we wanted to stay cool, we should sleep almost naked... I can see why you thought what you did though." I told her.

Blaze simply nodded at me. "May I come in?" She politely asked and I nodded at her. Blaze stepped inside and looked around, she walked upstairs as I did and looked into Amy's room and blushed a little when she saw Amy laying there half naked.

"Aaamyyy~" I whispered gently into Amy's ear. She mumbled and curled up slowly. "Aww that's so cute" I whispered to Blaze. She nodded with a smile. "Aaaaaamyyyyyy~" I whispered into her ear again. This time Amy groaned a little. "It's meee~ It's James, Amy" I whispered into her ear. She opened her eye and smiled at my cutely.

"Morning James." She said sleepily but happily as she leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Why'd you wake m-" She must've noticed Blaze in the doorway because she stopped and squealed as she hid her bra and panties. "EEP!" Amy squeaked as she hid behind me. "Why didn't you tell me she was here?! I'm not dressed!" She whispered.

"I was about to Amy, Sorry" I said. Blaze walked over and reached behind me and giggled as she pet Amy.

"Heheheh it's alright, Amy, I don't mind." Blaze said, It must've calmed Amy down because I could feel her body loosen up and calm down.

"Okay, sorry I freaked out like I did." Amy said.

"It's alright." Blaze giggled. "I'd've acted the same way if Silver had done something like that." Blaze laughed as Amy got out from behind me and smiled.

"Heheheh" I giggled. "So you 2 hungry?" I kindly asked. Amy nodded and Blaze turned to me.

"You cook?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Oh my god YES!" Amy replied for me. " He's the best cook I've ever had the pleasure of eating the food of!" Amy said happily, those words made me blush.

"Awwww s-stooop!" I said. "I-it's nothing really."

"Considering she was a princess with the best cooks in all of Mobius, I think it's A LOT MORE than NOTHING." Blaze said. "Yes, I think I SHALL have some food. Thank you for offering James." Blaze said.

"No problem." I told her as I got up and walked downstairs. "If you'd like, I'll call you down when breakfast is done." I offered again.

Blaze and Amy nodded at me. "Okay" Said my dear Amy. "Thanks" Amy thanked me and I nodded.

I simply replied. "Mh-hmm" and walked downstairs and started to collect the needed supplies.

-Amy's POV-

"Soooo" Blaze began to say. "Did you and James...?" Blaze made a circle out of her right hands thumb and index finger and used the other hands index finger to gesture sex to me causing me to blush madly.

"N-NO!" I exclaimed at her, extremely embarrassed. "No we didn't! We only cuddled and were half naked is all... nothing like that." I told her as I rubbed my 2 index fingers together nervously and still blushing a deep, dark red.

Blaze laughed a little and hugged her. "Hahahaha okay okay, sorry for asking Amy. I simply thought you had. I didn't mean to offend you." Blaze told me.

"I-it's alright" I told Blaze. "I can see how you thought that."

"Huh... De Ja vue`" Blaze said "James told me that as well, anyways-" Blaze started but we both lost track of the conversation when we smelled deliciousness coming from the kitchen.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" We heard James shout. Me and Blaze both rushed downstairs and gasped when we saw 3 plates of fluffy and delicious looking biscuits, next to them was an Omelet and some hashbrowns, and for a drink, James had out done himself and made some orange juice.

I could see Blaze drop her jaw and drool a tiny bit, making me giggle as I walk into the kitchen. "Wow James" I exclaimed as I took a BIG whiff of the smell and drooled a little myself. James giggled and I blushed a small bit before kissing his cheek. I felt his tail wrap around my leg and it made me shiver and blush, then smile as I pet James, his tail beginning to sway. I kissed the wolf I had fallen deeply in love with a little while later before going to my seat and picking up the fork set down by James. He stopped me and Blaze both, then got out a bottle of syrup and dropped a little on the hash-browns.

"There you go" He said "Eat up" He smiled as he spoke to us and cleaned up the dishes he had dirtied. By the time he had finished, me and Blaze had both eaten up the omelet and biscuits, and my GOD they were fucking delicious. "MHggh how do you do dis?" I asked James and he giggled as he began to ate.

"It just takes a little practice and a bit of experimentation." He told us and we smiled as me and Blaze ate the hash-browns, moaning at the flavor. James smiled and blushed happily. As we ate, I leaned over and kissed him. James dropped his fork and put his hand on my cheek. I could see Blaze blushing a little so I stopped and smiled as I began to eat again. James and Blaze followed my example. Soon we were all finished and sighing in pleasure. "You're gonna make me faaaaat Jaaames" I told him.

"Hehehehe, I'll love you no matter the size" James told me. Blaze "Awwwwed" and I simply cuddled up to him.

"Heheheh, that's so sweet," Blaze said. "Well I hate to eat and run but I've gotta go manage my job. Farewell for now." Blaze said as she stood up and scooted her chair in as she walked out of the house, closing the door behind her. I then turned to James and smiled as I helped him clean up and put away everything.

"Thank you for the meal James" I told him

"Hehehe it's my pleasure Amy" He said to me as he kisses my head and rubbed my shoulders gently.

"Hehehehe" I giggled and cuddled up to him. "James," I began.

"Hmm? Yes Amy my dear?" He said, causing me to blush a small bit.

"Can you help me with the laundry? I would like some help with it." I told him.

James nodded happily and I ran upstairs, got all the laundry that needed cleaning and walked back down. "Thank you James." I told him.

James simply nodded as I led him to the laundry room. I fed the washing machine the clothes, each time by color and turned it on and waited for the machine to finish. "James" I said, "Did Blaze ask you about sex?" I asked "Like if we had done it" I blushed as I said.

James nodded blushing and I looked away as I reached up and scratched the back of my head, then slowly reached a little farther down her back.

"What did you think when she asked that?" I asked him nervously.

James' blush went from bright red to a DEEP dark red as he looked at my. "I-i-i uhmmm-" He started. It made me worry.

"W-what?" I asked nervously "D-did you... did you not like the idea?" I said, sounding a bit sad.

"N-NO NO!" James said as he walked over and put his hands on my arms, making me blush. "I-i uhm..., I thought of us doing it and uhm... I-i wondered when we'd ever do it." James admitted to me blushing heavily.

This caught me off guard. He thought of us having sex? L-like I did? "Y-you did?" I asked him. James simply nodded and I reached down farther and felt my bra strap then thought about it. As if on Cue, the washer dinged and I got the clothes out of the washer. I began to fold them but stopped for a sec.

"A-amy? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well..." I said as I set one of my shirts down. "...I uhmm... I wanna know if uhmm... If I ever asked it of you would you h-have sex with me?" I asked, extremely embarrassed as I looked at him.

James had an extremely dark blush, any darker and it'd be black, "I-i-i Uhmm" James started. I could see he was looking for the right words but instead of a long speech he just nodded and said "Yes Amy. If you ever asked it of me, I'd do it with you." It made my heart race, faster and faster.

"O-okay, that's all I wanted to know." I lied, I went back to folding.

-James POV-

I could feel that Amy was lying about that, so I walked up and stopped her arms. "Y-you've got something on your mind my dear." I told her, "You can tell me me what it is Amy" I said gently. I could feel her tighten up a small bit and then look at me.

"J-James" She said to me "I-i want to give you... g-give you my virginity." Amy said, clearly embarrassed at what she'd just said. It caught me off guard as I blushed incredibly hard.

"Y-you do?" I asked her. She nodded at me and blushed more.

"Y-yes James, I want my first to be you and only you." Amy whispered in my ear.

I simply looked at her and nodded. "O-okay Amy, Then we'll both give our virginities to the ones we love." I told her, I could see the surprise and happiness in her eyes. She hugged me then moved me back away from her and looked right at me as she reached behind her with both hands. Unfortunately there was a knock at the door which stopped her. I walked to the door and answered it.

"Hello there." Shadow said as he stood there with a gun in his hand. I growled and was about to start killing him when I heard Amy scream. I turned to run for Amy but Shadow stopped me. "Ah-ah- ahhhh!" He said as I watched Sonic drag my darling Amy out, with a devilish smirk, she reached for me.

"JAMES!" I heard her scream before they both disappeared, I fell to my knees and held my hand out with wide eyes. Suddenly I had blacked out completely.

-Amy's POV-

I had woken up chained up to a wall and completely naked. I tried to cover myself but the chains prevented me from doing so and a voice laughed. "AHAHAHAH! FINALLY! The bitch is awake!" The voice said, it was all to familiar.

"SONIC!" I shouted and he stepped forward, slowly clapping, his eyes were pitch black. "GHHH!HOW COULD YOU SONIC!?

"I am NOT Sonic" The voice said "I am KINOS! I have taken control of you friends darkened heart, and now I'll make you WATCH as I tear that wolf boy limb from limb." He said menacingly. I could not hold it back any longer, I started to struggle hard.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HIM YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted at him.

"AHAHAHAH!" Kinos laughed "And what're you gonna do about it WHEN I DO?! YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" He shouted manically, he was right, while I was chained up I could do NOTHING, I felt so helpless, I began to cry again, all I wanted right now was to be with James, for him to make me feel better like he always does.

"Amy, don't cry, James will be here soon!" I heard Shadow yell from the cell next to me. I turned and looked to see him chained to the wall like I was.

"S-SHADOW!? T-then who's!?" I tried as I looked at the "Shadow" Beside Kinos, that "Shadow" looked exactly like the other one.

"I am the real Shadow" Said the one in the cell beside me. "That one is a FAKER!" HE said.

"Yes, but Nobody knows THAT! They'll just assume it's YOU doing all of this." The fake shadow said as he laughed along with Kinos.

"You won't last long against James, he'll kill you both!" I said

"We'll see about that" Kinos said as he walked out leaving me and the real Shadow.

"So, why're you chained up Shadow?" I asked him.

"Well, let's take some time and see where I fucked up." Shadow said.

-12 hours ago, 10 P.M. Shadows POV-

"You want to kill James and turn Amy into your personal sex slave with the power James has?" I asked Kinos.

"Yes, that's the general gist of it." Kinos said as he sat in the chair in the living room.

"What kind of power are we talking here?" I asked Kinos, extremely interested now that this is brought up.

"James is NOT an ordinary Mobian, he was brought here by a powerful artifact, the artifact sealed it's incredible power inside of James. Now, James has no idea about this power, but I suspect he will soon, and when he gains control over both his light and dark side, he'll be unstoppable." Kinos explained to me. I was now on the edge of my seat listening.

"Wow, I've already experienced his normal power, what on earth kind of power REALLY lies inside him?" I asked him.

"Enough power to even become a god." Kinos said, and whenever he's around that GIRL he seems to access one side or the other. The only way to truly gain full control is to pick neither side and be the balance of light and dark. Once that has been done, no one, not even a super being could stop it. I NEED that power so I can rule the world!" Kinos shouted excitedly and laughed evilly into the air.

"World domination"? Nope, not interested, that's not my thing." I told him, now not even caring about that, I just wanted to get even with James.

"Shame, now that you know my plan, you can't be allowed to live." Kinos said as another Shadow walked out from behind the chair and stunned me then knocked me out.

-Back to the present, Still Shadows POV-

"And that's how I So ROYALLY fucked up." I explained to Amy.

"Wow!" Amy exclaimed "J-James has that power?! Wait... OH NO!" Amy said "It's a trap. Kinos has me here so he can lure my darling here and kill him" She exclaimed, I could hear her beginning to cry as I heard her struggle in her chains. "I-i've gotta get to get out! I-i've gotta warn him!" I heard her cry over the rattling chains.

"Amy..." I whispered. "Amy, James will be FINE! You saw what he did to me and Eggbrains. James can handle this creep." I assured her, I could hear her sobbing but the rattling had stopped. "Amy... You want out don't you? I was waiting for the right moment, this is as RIGHT as it's gonna get. CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted, and suddenly I was out of the chains in front of Amy with my eyes blindfolded.

"Shadow..." I heard her say as I Unchained her and helped her down carefully. "What if there's guards? How will you fight them?" She asked me.

"I don't need EYES to see, all I need to use to see is my aura sensing, everyone has a specific aura, you have a bright pink one. It shows compassion and kindness, plus the largest of the feelings is love." I said. I could see her aura change to a dark red, Embarrassment.

"S-SHADOW!" She exclaimed as she swung at me. I caught it and she gasped a little. "Wow, you weren't kidding, I feel protected."

"Thanks, let's get going" I said as we got out of the cells.

-James POV-

When I finally woke up i was in some kind of room that looked like space. Unfortunately, I decided to look DOWN to see if I still had my legs in-tact. I noticed that I WAS in space, MILES above Mobius. Any OTHER time, I'd've shit myself but NOW I just looked around and shouted. "HELLOOOO!? WHO BROUGHT ME HERE!? IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?!" I shouted into space.

"No, this is no joke" I heard an angelic voice said as a bright light opened up and down came a man in long white robes. "You've been summoned here because you have gained the ultimate power." Said the man.

"YES!" I heard a deep and menacing voice said, I Looked to earth and saw a huge volcano erupt and out came a man in a red suite with a black dress shirt, long white tie, and black shoes. "We've summoned you puny wolf. We've discovered you've got the great power locked in your heart. The power of the mixed gods!" Said the menacing voice with a devilish laugh.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I demanded.

"I am the holy and powerful god!" The light faded and showed a white tiger with a long beard of gold. "It is an honor to meet the bearer of the power of Cosmic" God said.

"Yesss~" The devil said as he floated around me, staring at me as if he could see something. He licked his lips. "Mhhh what a tasty looking power! If I had this power I could FINALLY-" The devil began to say.

"NO!" God said, his voice echoing like thunder. "He MUST be on the angels side, to preserve the peace!" God spoke. "Come with me child. You MUST come with me and become an angel, to save dear Amelia" he said. I turned to him but the Devil spoke up.

"NO! Come with MEEE!" He said, "I can give you all the powers of fire and the earth! the powers of everything metallic!" The devil said "All the powers of the devil, just side with me!" He spoke with a small rasp and an evil sound, he spread his demonic wings that were covered in tears and holes looking them just how I thought a devils wings would look as he grabbed my arm and God did the same.

"NO!" God thundered. "you must control water and the air. He will not play fair and the devil will trick you. Become an angel and have the truth!" God spoke.

"How bout a simple idea, we let the boy choose." The devil spoke. "Whose side you gonna be on BOY?" He asked me as I floated there, I looked over and saw God spread his white wings. Ugh, stereotypical much? I had to make a choice, God or Devil, Light or Dark, Fight fire with fire or fight fire with water, GOOD Or EVIL? GAH it was so frustrating that I had to pick one of 2 sides! Couldn't I Just- And then it hit me.

"I pick..." I said as I flew backward And pointed between them. "You" I smirked.

Both of them looked back and then looked at me. "who do you speak of?" the Devil asked.

"Death, I pick the middle grounds between heaven and hell! I pick to be a grim reaper. I pick to be the angel of death!" I shouted. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Is this your final answer?" asked God.

"You only get one shot at the right pick. You're CERTAIN?" The devil asked trying to make me question myself. I nodded and they smirked happily as God was enveloped in a bright white light and the Devil was covered in pitch black darkness. THey both revealed that they were not the god and the devil but god was a being of light with one single black eye and the devil was a pitch black being with a single white eye. "Well done the white being said to me. "We are the balance beings that control the balance of the 2 ways of good and evil." He said happily with a giggle.

"So you 2 are" I began to say.

"Yin and Yang, The 2 hemispheres of the Cosmic power, The Cosmic power, as you can already guess, is Death itself" The dark being spoke with a cackle. "You've proven yourself worthy of being a harbinger of deaths powers. THE harbinger."

"So I didn't mess up?" I said with a smile. They both laughed in their own way and nodded.

"Oh yes, you honestly did you've screwed up a lot in life but you DEFIED FATE" Said the black being.

"Yes, and by doing so, a greater power noticed you and brought you HERE. To his own plain, the land of Mobius, And now by doing what you have done, you're NOW Deaths Harbinger." The white being said, as he grabbed my hand. "You will now be bestowed with deaths powers, the ability to see peoples strings of life, and CUT them down. You will be able to control all the elements, but they must be where you are to control them, and you will be bestowed Deaths greatest tools when you are where needed." He told me as the black being neared me. "Are you ready" The white bing said. I nodded and the black being grabbed my arm and I suddenly was in front of Tails door.

I gasped for air as I stepped back and held my chest. My chest was burning me. I began to scream and fall over, convulsing in agony. I could feel Tails and Cosmo drag me inside. I also felt them lay me on something flat and cold, a metal examination table? It didn't matter as I screamed louder from the unbearable pain as I rolled over.

-Tails POV-

James rolled over on the table and I could see 2 HUGE bumps moving and wiggling under his skin, I could tell Cosmo was close to throwing up in the nearest bucket as we watched James' back grow more and suddenly the bumps tore open the skin and formed 2 HUGE wings. What followed the wings was pitch black shadows, erupting from the holes and picking up James, swirling around him in a oval formation. James spread his massive wings. Where the bones connected to the skin was pitch black bones, the rest was grey feathers. It made him look better than the over-used white wings. When the shadows finally dissipated James had on a black cloak that went down to his feet in the back, it had no sleeves and a hood. Inside he had on a red dress shirt as usual, but he change up his pants with some pants that had grey and black flames at the bottoms. I'm not gonna lie, he was kinda handsome. James opened his eyes, one was perfectly white and the other was black as night. "J-james?" I gasped as I looked at him. Suddenly James cracked his knuckles without using either hand to crack the other, he took a deep breathe and slowly exhaled. "A-are you alright?" I asked

"Never been more fucking amazing Tails." James said to me with a smile.

Cosmo looked up and down at him. "James" She said in surprised, a pleased kind of surprise. "What HAPPENED to you?!" She asked.

"I've become what I've always been meant to be, Deaths Harbinger. A Grim Reaper if you will." He spoke, we both looked at each other and then back at him.

"Death's Harbinger?" Cosmo asked James. "Care to explain why and how this happened?" she asked.

"I don't think we've got enough time. Amy's in serious trouble Sonic, or at least the darker version of him, took Amy and is planning on doing something awful to her." James said in extreme concern, or as much as he could do while keeping a serious expression. Me and Cosmo gasped. Cosmo ran out and I looked him over.

"I've got time, we've gotta wait for our friends to get here, explain what's going on" I said, James sighed and nodded at me.

-Amy's POV-

Shadow had kept me safe and stolen me some guards clothes from the guards post, it was getting a bit painful though. I had to tie back my boobs with a bunch of medical gauze to keep me from looking to much like a girl. Shadow and I finally got outside and he took his blindfold off. "Finally" He said. Me and Shadow both dropped our jaws when we saw we were standing on a balcony, and the view, it was filled with thousands upon thousands of soldiers, all of them holding rifles and spears of sorts.

"Oh... my..." I Began to say.

"God... damn it" Shadow said as a finisher.

"ALL HAIL KINOS!" The soldiers said in terrifying unison as the spear wielding soldiers slammed the bottoms of their spears onto the ground to make a loud thundering sound.

"YES... YEEES!" I could hear Kinos yell from below us. He laughed maniacally and it caused me to back up a bit in terror. 


	5. Chapter 5

/Wings of Fate Ch.5/

"S-SHADOW!" I whispered into Shadows ear as I stared at the mass of thousands of soldiers at Kinos' disposal. "J-james is in serious trouble!" I exclaimed quietly.

"I know Amy, I know. I have a feeling that James will go to every length to-" Shadow said but stopped as he fell down mid sentence. Suddenly, I was hit in the back of the head and making me fall to the floor.

"Well well!" I could hear Kinos yell before I blacked out.

-Kinos' POV-

"Looks likes we've got some unwelcome listeners." I spoke as they clearly blacked out.

"What should we do with them sir?" One of the head guards asked me as I began to float up to the balcony.

"I've got a plan for those 2, take them to the throne room" I ordered. They did so and I laughed evilly, How could they think that they'd even get a word out to that fool? Pathetic. "Mhmhmhm- AHAHAHAHAH!" I cackled and laughed maniacally. I flew into the throne room and sat on my black and dark purple throne and chained the 2 Listeners up on the hands of the giant magnificent statue that sat behind me. it depicted me, standing on top of that FOOL JAMES, triumphant with my hands in the air.

"SIR!" One of the guards from the radar tower said as he ran in.

"Hmm?" I said as I turned to him in annoyance "WHaaaaat?" I asked.

"We picked up 2 incredibly fast objects flying in the direction of the Castle! They're flying faster than anything we've ever seen!" HE exclaimed.

"2? Who dares? Oh who cares; BLOW THEM OUT OF THE SKY!" I ordered to my guard, he saluted and ran back to the tower. I sat down and then realized there's a better view. I floated up to the naked Amy and licked my lips. I ran my finger up and down her body, enjoying the touch of that smooth skin and soft pink fur. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard later." I cackled quietly. I could hear the turrets outside firing and I laughed as I flew to the window watching as rounds exploded in the sky. I saw the plane that Sonic knew Tails flew, it was flying fast, avoiding all the shots from the turrets. "Something wasn't right, that is ONE but where's number 2?" I asked as I looked around in the sky. I saw it, it was some winged beast in a black cloak, it had dirtied white wings and bones exposing where the wings attached to the back. My heart... or rather the void where it is, stopped. "No... It couldn't be..." I stopped and looked at the object.

The X-tornado, as Sonics memory called it, flew off after knocking out all the turrets.

The beast I saw flew high into the air, spreading its wings and casting a massive shadow on the army in the courtyard, it was a black shadow of the very winged beast that formed it, but to everyones eyes it looked more like DEATH itself. It was as I feared. James had unlocked the powers of Death himself! I changed my plans and flew up to Amy and got her out and flew to the highest point in the tower, I was NOT gonna let him WIN! NOT this time!

-James POV-

Down I dove, keeping my wings closed as I aimed straight down. I managed to spin to where my feet aimed at the ground and when I landed, the very land made a crater under me, the crater causing a wave of earth to form and clear out all the unnecessary clutter of the castle courtyard. The perfect battleground had been set up. I emerged from the crater, all the soldiers I had just knocked down got right back up with energy spears and laser rifles all aimed at me. "Awwwww what a WARM WELCOME!" I shouted for them all to hear.  
"READY!" I heard a guard yell, the guards with energy spears them at me, the guards with laser rifles aimed at me as well. I noticed that all the guards had on special vests, most likely to keep them from being killed by their own guns, but CLEARLY not by their own spears. I looked at them all and I could see golden strings above their heads, those must've been their life strings, they were all short, I smirked. "AAAAIIIM!" The guard spoke again. Here, we go. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! "FIIIIIREE!" The guard shouted, immediately all the guards with rifles fire at me, millions upon millions of laser bullets flew through the air. I ducked into my dimensional cloak and the bullets didn't even mess up my hair, they all just went right through the cloak leaving small holes, not a scratch on me though. Once the gunfire had stopped I emerged from my cloak and smirked happily.

"IS ZAT ALL YA GOT?!" I shouted, some of them shuttered and backed up a little, I shoved my hands in my cloak on the opposite sides of the sides where my hands were and pulled out 2 golden shotguns that were made of giant crucifixes. (Props to the makers of Constantine the movie, and maybe DC Comics, for making such an awesome weapon.) The guns were inscribed with religious symbols and had over 12 rounds of bullets in them, all made from golden crosses and coins made from gold. "My turn, Let's do this matrix style" I said as I aimed to my sides like in the movie The Matrix, rounds went off like crazy. With my new powers, I didn't need to stop and reload. The bullets just reloaded themselves and I kept firing, taking care of only the gunners. The guards with spears charged me before I could finish the gunners. I jumped into the air and front flipped while I shot down some of each of the guards. I landed a few meters from where I was before. "I guess it's time to lose one gun and trade it in fooooor-" I began and the gun in my left hand changed into black storm clouds, they lengthened and thinned out. lightning crashed loudly as the pitch black clouds dissipated and then it showed a red sword inscribed with black symbols, the sword had no guard at all and a thin handle. "THE SATANIC SWORD!" I shouted as I charged into the crowd of guard and started hacking away like a demon and blowing the heads off of any guard who had their life strings to its last centimeter.

"DO NOT FALTER!" I could hear a commander bark. "TAKE HIM DOOOOWN!" He barked another order and the guards charged and fired their guns faster.

I groaned annoyed with this as I plowed through guards and hacked of large chunks of their bodies. I spent over an hour wasting time on these fools and then they all just stopped as they turned and looked to the top of the castle to see. "KINOS!" I shouted. Kinos cackled as he looked down at me.

"SOOOO!" He shouted "You've really done it! You've become Death's LAP DOG?!" He laughed at me but I shrugged it off. "Though in ALL HONESTY; Who WOULDN'T want to become a GRIM REAPER?" He asked as he smirked happily.

"JAAAMES!" I could hear Amy shout. "JAMES HELP ME!" She shouted. My face went pale and my jaw dropped a little.

"YEEES! LET IT SINK IN!" Kinos shouted "You've STILL NO POWER! YOU CAN'T WIN! Give up and the girl lives." Kinos offered.  
"JAMES! DON'T DO IT!" I heard her shout. "He'll kill me anyways!"

"KINOS! YOU HAVE A DEAL!" I shouted as I got on my knees. "You win." The guards handcuffed me and put large braces on my wings to hold them together.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kinos cackled evilly as they dragged me in.

Soon I was sitting in the throne room, Kinos was sitting and laughing in his throne at me while I knelt on the floor. I looked up and I could see 2 life strings coming from him, one was getting shorter while the other grew longer. "You're draining Sonic of his life aren't you?" I asked. Kinos stopped laughing but didn't stop grinning.

"Oh YES! You've FINALLY figured it out." Kinos said as he walked up to me. "I've been sucking that wretched hedgehog of his life so that I can take his body for my own!" He exclaimed and made me look up at him in the eyes. "And next I'm gonna take your powers" He whispered.

I simply smiled. I now know his one weakness.

"Bring in the girl." Kinos said. The guards brought in the beautiful pink hedgehog Amy, I looked at her as she struggled and flailed in their arms.

"LET ME GO!" I heard her demand. "JAMES!" She shouted when she saw me.

"Amy!" I shouted as I leaned forward.

"Ah-ah-AHHH!" Kinos said as he kicked me back and sat my on my knees. I could see the shadow of 2 guard over me with spears. "Now, Amelia gets to watch as my guards use 2 special spears to suck the power out of you and kill you at the same time! AHAHAHAHA! And when that's over, I'll turn her into my own personal breeding slut! AHAHAH!"Kinos said as he grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "What a pretty face, I can see why you love her. KILL HIM!" Kinos demanded.

The guards raised their spears, then I could see the shadows of them aiming at me. I had them all played for fools. I could see Kinos' head raise and the gears in his head turning.

"WAIT!" Kinos demanded, It was already to late, the guards had thrusted their spears at me.

Time began to slow down at my will, they stopped inches from my head and I simply LAUGHED, My wings broke through the braces and I moved my head, now all they aimed for was my handcuffs. Time began to speed up and the guards stabbed my handcuffs, breaking the spears and my handcuffs. I jumped onto my feet and grabbed the life strings of the 2 guards that almost killed me. I tore them off and watched the guards grab their heads and scream. Their muscles shriveled up and burned off until they were nothing but bones. Kinos and Amy watched. Amy was surprised and looked like she was gonna get sick at any moment, Kinos watched unsurprised as he stood a couple meters away, Amy beside him on her knees, being held there by 2 guards. I simply slashed my hands at the air above their heads and the same happened to them. I looked at Kinos as he grabbed Amy and disappeared into a black ball. I growled loudly as I shouted "KINOOOOS! SHOW YOUR FACE YOU COWARD! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

I could hear his evil echoed laughter. "If you want the girl, COME GET HER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAaaaa" The echo faded. I spread my wings and started to fly through the halls of the Castle, I blew the heads off of every guard that stood in my way as I found myself in a long and extremely wide room that had aline of glass windows. On the highest parts of the left and right side walls, in front of me was a long carpet that lead to the highest tower. On the sides of the carpet a couple yards from it, were large stone columns that went up to the roof. A mile or so in front of me was Kinos, standing there looking at the windows. "Do you see the windows? They depict a great battle fought by a dark being and the harbingers of death. The harbingers were nearly wiped out entirely before they killed the dark being, they then sealed him away in a remote dimension and assigned the last remaining harbinger to guard over that realm. That harbinger became death himself. The other wall Predicts another great battle that will happen between the dark being and one last remaining harbinger, a boy brought here by Fate herself. I am that dark being and after 300 million years, I finally have more power than I ever did; and YOU have become the pupil of DEATH! The last harbinger that killed me! I will not lose again!" Kinos shouted angrily as he turned revealing a long spear, a pitch black and purple spear, that was about 9 or 10 feet long.

I stood their and folded my wings in. I noticed that the last windows of the prophecy were never finished. "SO this is that battle, the undetermined battle between Fates chosen harbinger of death, and the big bad dark being? HAH! Well then," I said as I held my arm out to my right side. Suddenly a long scythe appeared in my hand. I held the pole of it and aimed the curved red and black blade at Kinos. "I say we don't disappoint, LET'S FUCKING MAKE HISTORY!" I shouted as I charged at Kinos.

Kinos charged at me and out weapons clashed in sparks of grey and black. Kinos was clearly going for the kill and I was doing the same. We both aimed for the weak spots in each other. We didn't falter and never stopped fighting.

"I'LL NEVER LOSE TO YOU PATHETIC CREATURES! NOT TWICE!" Kinos shouted as he thrusted his spear wildly at me. I slashed the point away each time and growled loudly as I finally bashed the point away in one heavy swing.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" I shouted. "YOUR LIFE IS COMING TO AN END, AND I'LL BE THE BRINGER OF YOUR DEMISE! FATE HAS DEALT ITS FINAL HAND!" I shouted as I managed to cut him, it caught him off guard and I REALLY began to swing hard at him. I had finally got the opening I wanted and was not gonna let it fly by! IT WAS TIME TO END IT!

"NO!" Kinos shouted as he managed to get a cut in my side, making me bleed and shout in pain a little as I held it for a few seconds. I kept my guard up and kept on the offensive no matter the damage. Finally, the cuts were taking their toll on his body as his attacks stopped and he was forced to defend. "I WON'T-" Kinos started. It was to late for him, I was right behind him and my scythe was on his chest. I had to simply pull and it would be over. I could hear his breathing stop and him dropping his spear. "P-please..." I heard him plead. "S-Spare me, have mercy on me!" He begged.

"Sorry, I just ran fresh out of mercy for shits like you." I said as I pulled as hard as I could. Black blood and shadows splattered all over the walls and carpet, the ceiling got a few drops and the columns were now a really dark grey. I swing my scythe to the side and cleaned off the blood. I rushed to the top of the tower and saw Amy, struggling in her chains, STILL naked. It made me blush a deep red as I gazed upon her amazing body, I'll admit it; My nose was bleeding from the sight.

"JAMES!" She shouted with a wild blush as I ran over. Unbeknownst to me, Kinos had ben able to put his body back together one last time and sneak up behind me. He stabbed his long spear right through me and into Amy, the spear made me scream but did not kill me. It was Amy that I worried about now. I shoved the spear right out of my body and pulled it out of Amy's chest. "J-james..." I heard her gasp with her dying breaths.

"AMY!" I shouted as I turned around and had no intent of leaving a BODY this time.

Kinos layed on the ground weakly laughing. "You may have won the w-war" He said as he coughed up black blood. "B-but I s-still w-" He tried to say before I blew his head to bits. I just kept pulling the trigger at any part of body I could see, flesh, teeth, bones, organs, I blew it all to bits. When i finally stopped there was nothing but a large black lake where Kin- I mean... Sonics body was. I turned quickly to Amy as she gasped a few more times.

"J-James..." she whispered as she coughed a little. The spear had punctured her lungs and some of her heart was torn.

"A-Amy!" I cried as I picked her up and looked at her. "Amy stay with me! I'm gonna fix you!" I told her as I tried to work my powers, it wasn't working. I looked at her life string and saw it was getting shorter. I could not stop it. I fell to my knees and cried into her chest.

"J-james..." she said as she put her hand on my head. "P-please don't c-cry" She gasped as she coughed, I felt her blood get on my head. "L-look at me." She whispered to me.

I looked up at her without a second thought, tears rolled down my eyes and I looked into hers. She looked happy even though she was dying.

"I-i l-love y-you" She said as she guided me into one last kiss before she breathed her last breath into me. A river of tears formed on my cheeks as I held her close feeling her heartbeat diminish. I looked at her life string to see if it had gone. It had a few inches left and had stopped shrinking, a voice filled the air.

"J-j-jaaaames" The familiar voice echoed. It was Yin. "This is not Amelia's Fate" The gentle womanly voice whispered with a small giggle. "Do you truly love her?"

I nodded and shouted into the air. "YES! I LOVE AMY! I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING! I'D GIVE UP EVERYTHING JUST TO BE WITH HER!" I cried out as I shouted.

"Heheheheh" The deep dark and menacingly mannish Yang voice spoke. "That is what we ask! Give us your immortality, your powers over the earth and your massive wings, we shall give Amelia back her life, and you may live out the rest of your life with her." Yang said as he spoke.

"THEN I GIVE YOU IT ALL! I GIVE YOU MY POWERS, MY IMMORTALITY, MY WINGS! GIVE ME, IN RETURN, AMELIA ROOOOSE!" I shouted into the sky as I held Amy close. I shuttered and felt my powers fade, and my wings began to shrink. I felt mortal again but I could still see life strings. I saw Amy's life string grow fast and I saw the 2 life strings I tore from the guards that tried to skewer me come down and go into Amy, and like thread and needle, they stitched up the damage done. Amy looked as good as new and I could feel her heart beat and I heard her suddenly gasp for air as she sat up.

"JAAMES!" She shouted as if she had woken up from the most horrific nightmare, she looked around then spotted me right beside her. "JAMES!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her soft and smooth arms around me. I don't care what anyone says, I had every right to cry. "James! You saved me... you really saved me" She cried a little as she tightened her hold on me.

"A-amy, you're alive, you're alive!" I exclaimed, I could hear the swirling of tails in the wind, the beating of wings and a bunch of running on the stairs. It was Everyone else. "Amy" I said as I looked up at her. She put a finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh" She spoke softly and gently. She simply leaned in and we started to kiss again, only to be interrupted by a single question.

"What am I standing in?" Everyone asked in unison. I stood up and looked at the puddle.

"O-oh... that's uhmmm.." I started. Suddenly a body began to form from the puddle, the liquid was being sucked up by the form, it was Sonic, his body formed and the colors of his being returned.

"SONIIC!" Everyone shouted as he laid there. I noticed his life string was back to normal and I also noticed that Yin and Yang were floating on the tip of a lightning rod on the top of the tower, waving happily.

I smiled and Tails flew over and used his tails to cover Amy while I got my cloak off and put it around her. I also noticed that Yin and Yang left my Crucifix shotgun, but it was now just a prop, it didn't work. Still a nice gift. I turned to Amy as she wrapped herself in my cloak. She looked so snug in it. I smiled as I walked up to her.

"Knuckles! Sonic needs to be healed, he's still pretty banged up!" Rouge exclaimed. I could hear Knuckles working his magic on Sonic. I heard Sonic groan and sit up, I looked over as he stared directly at me.

"YOU!" Sonic shouted, "You did this!" He exclaimed. Technically he WASN'T wrong. "If you'd never showed up-" He started but Amy interrupted by smacking him. I don't think I've ever heard someone "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH" as long as I heard the rest of the guys and girls did.

"IF HE'D NEVER HAVE SHOWN UP WE'D ALL BE DEAD!" Amy shouted at Sonic as he held his cheek. "If he'd never have shown up I'd never have been here right now like I AM right NOW!" She shouted.

"A-amy?" Sonic and me asked her in total surprise.

"IF YOU CAN'T BE HAPPY FOR ME WHEN I'VE FOUND LOVE AND BE HAPPY SOMEONE SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS THEN GET! OOOOOUUUT!" Amy shouted, I'm CERTAIN every crow within a hundred miles of the castle just flew off. Sonic stood there in shock as he slowly backed up.

I stared at the crowd in shock and surprise, they had the same Dumbfounded expression I did, all they did when Sonic walked towards them was make a path. I could hear him start to run. I couldn't see it but I could feel that he shed a few tears as he ran away from here. I felt Amy hug me and whimper a little. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. "Shhhhh it's alriiight. It's all over now" I whispered into Amy's ear as her friends got closer and hugged us both.

"Amy, are you alright?" Blaze, Rouge and Cosmo asked.

"Miss Amy!" Cream yelled out as Amy held out her arms and hugged her. "Miss Amy! Are you okay?!" Cream exclaimed worried.

"Yes Cream, all of you, I'm okay... all thanks to James." She said as she turned to me. I blushed and put one hand on my hip and used the others index finger to rub the bottom of my nose. Everyone giggled.

I began to laugh as Amy hugged me gently. "Welcome back home Amy."

"Thank you James." She said as she smiled kissing my cheek.

The guys walked up and patted my back, the girls individually came up and hugged me. I smiled at them all happily. It's amazing how just a few days can turn you from 'some weirdo who got here through a portal and destroyed a couple things', into a destined hero. Huh, Fate's weiiird. 


	6. Chapter 6

/Wings of Fate Ch. 6/

It had now been more than a couple days since the battle of Death and Darkness. Amy and I had finally gotten back into our regular lives, and I enjoyed every second of it. Knuckles and Rouge had done well in getting all the remaining soldiers good jobs around Mobius. Cream and her family had gotten a lot of the word around about me and I had gotten REALLY famous. There was barely ANY time me and Amy WEREN'T finding hidden cameras around the house. Tails and Cosmo got a lot of publicity to, the government of this dimension had actually hired Cosmo and Tails on their scientific divisions. The government had lost a lot of important technology over the past week and they finally knew it was Kinos stealing it. Tails and Cosmo provided insight into what needed to be changed in their weapons and technology. Shadow had gotten into the highest points of the government and got a job protecting a lot of people, in what I thought to be The S.W.A.T. teams of this dimension. Occasionally he'd drop by and hand me a new gun to help protect Amy with since I no longer had my powers over Death and no REAL way to fight, even though I got visits from Knuckles to train. Blaze and Silver got into Some modeling agencies, Blaze was an extremely great cover girl for magazines and Silver was modeling some pretty bitchin' suits. Those 2 occasionally dropped by to bring us fan mail and some gifts, occasionally. Last but not least Sonic was still pretty damn sour about me and Amy, but he had found love in his age old friend Mina Mongoose. I occasionally got a letter or 2 saying hello from the guy but they always had a bit of sourness in the words. Today is an amazing day, Rouge and Knuckles worked real hard with the citizens of Mobius and Angel Island to throw us a-.

"PAAAARTYYYYYY!" The largest crowd I had ever seen shouted as all of mine and Amy's friends showed up in casual wear. Silver was in a t-shirt and a jacket plus some blue jeans, Blaze in a rather cute skirt and a tank top, Knuckles in a tattered shirt with jeans that had some holes in them, Rouge was in a rather sexy shirt and skirt, Cream and her ABSOLUTELY STUNNING mother showed up in t-shirts and jeans, Tails was in a grey wife-beater and short lab coat plus some khaki pants, Cosmo in a regular lab coat with a grey t-shirt under it; plus some khaki pants. Me, I was in my usual, red dress shirt; a diagonally stripped red and black tie; black pants and red and black shoes. My long and soft tail was freshly cleaned and my hair was still as good looking as ever. Amy came in her v-neck t-shirt, Fret not women, it didn't show cleavage. She had on some grey pants and her usual red and yellow boots. Everyone waved and greeted the mass of animals/people. As soon as all of that was done everyone ran off as the music started. The music was loud, fast, and energetic. People started dancing in ways I had only seen on TV when I was at home. I saw Rouge and Knuckles REALLY hit it off, and by that I mean kissing up a storm. Blaze and Silver along with Cosmo and Tails were dancing happily and Cream and her mother had found a few nice men to chat with. I walked over and bowed at them both like the gentlemen I am, sadly I did not have a good suit, a top hat and monocle to match the act. Creams mother was named Vanilla and she was just as kind as Cream is. The guys they were talking to both shook my hand and high-fived me before walking off. I even saw Shadow in his work clothed here just to dance the night away (MOSTLY to guard some important Mobians that were here.) I looked around and smiled when I saw Sonic and Mina dancing with each other. I walked over to the snack bar and looked at the huge assortment of delicious food the chefs had made, I tried some and enjoyed it. I heard Rouge and Blaze say it was not as good as mine, it made me smile and blush a small bit. The music slowed down into a slow song. I turned around and all the people that were dancing now had partners, even SHADOW who had come ALONE had a beautiful blonde wolf. I looked around to find MY date and saw people move aside when they noticed me alone. In the center of the dance floor was her, Amy-freaking-Rose, MY date and the most beautiful girl in the room. She stood there waiting for me, I wasted no time in dropping my plate off food off in the trash and rushing over to her.

"Wanna dance, My Hero?" She said with one hand out like a princess, but in all honesty it's more like a goddess.

I nodded and took her hand, then kissed the back of it gently. "Yes my dear, I'd LOVE to dance." I whispered. She smiled and put both arms around my waist, I wasted even LESS time than before in putting my hands on her hips, she rested her head on my chest and we began to slowly dance like everyone else. "Amy, you look beautiful as always, but I've never seen you glow like this in all the time I've been here." I whispered into her ear.

"That's because I'm dancing with My hero, My best friend, and also... My boyfriend." I heard her whisper, I could feel her blush, the words causing me to blush with a smile.

"Heh... I'm so glad we're together, Amelia Rose the Hedgehog" I said. The crowd around us just went "awwww" In reply to that.

"James, Can I ask a favor of you?" Amy asked, everyone went back to dancing paying no mind to us.

"Yes my darling, you may ask me, anything you need." I whispered in her ear.

"Kiss me" She whispered into my ear, I could feel her smile as I leaned back.

I chuckled a little and looked right into her eyes, those damn beautiful blue eyes. "You don't even have to ask me for that" I told her as I leaned in and started kissing her passionately. I could feel her wrap her arms around my neck gently and kiss back. We stopped dancing and just stood their kissing for a couple minutes before pulling away and putting our foreheads together. I opened my eyes and I noticed that pretty much every pair had started kissing as well, even the DJ could be seen with some kind of model. Knuckles and Rouge were floating above our heads kissing. I giggled and pulled Amy to the snack bar to eat. We sat there chatting happily. We ate, drank and cuddled up to each other for half an hour. Soon the party was back in full swing and people were dancing and chatting again. I could see everyone having a good time some Business people in casual wear walked up to me and asked us for jobs, One asked for me to join them in the police force and the other for Amy to be a supermodel. I turned mine down and Amy did the same, the 2 gave us their cards and left to have more fun. I kept the cards in my wallet that one of my fans had made, It was on one side me with a gun in my hands aiming at the edge of the wallet, the other had Amy in a beautiful dress, It was by FAR one of the best gifts we'd gotten. The party started to die down and people began to walk up to us and Rouge and Knuckles and thank us for saving them from the dark monster, and then left. Soon it was just me, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Mina, Cosmo, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Shadow, Silver and Blaze.

"Tonight was AMAZING!" Tails said to us all, we smiled and agreed.

"Oh YES! It was FAR more fun than a formal ball" Blaze said, Silver laughed.

"Oh yeah, definitely beats tight suits, stuffy rooms and classic music." Silver said. "Though the girls in dresses don't bother me, especially Blaze." Silver sighed happily. "God damn that's an amazing sight." Silver swooned a little. Blaze kissed his cheek and called him a flatterer.

"Rouge and I did a good job didn't we?" Knuckles asked happily, everyone nodded and giggled.

"Hahahah! Like IIII'D do a BAD job!" She exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"I had the most fun tonight than I've had in YEARS!" Exclaimed Vanilla, we all smiled at her. "Thank you again for protecting my baby girl." Vanilla said.

"MOOOOOOM!" Cream said a bit upset.

"Heheheh, It's no problem, it's the least I could do for you all, you took me in when I SERIOUSLY had no place to go." I exclaimed, they smiled and rubbed their heads happily.

"Thank you Mister James" Cream said. I nodded and patted her head.

"Sonic and I had an amazing time tonight" Mina said to Rouge and Knuckles and I. "Thank you for inviting us you guys." She said happily as Sonic walked up.

"Yeah... sorry about being such an asshole to you guys." Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his head. "And sorry to YOU most of all Amy."

"Well..." I heard her start. "I GUESS I can forgive you." Amy said.

"Buuuut" I heard Knuckles say. "We all KNOW there's a catch if you say something like THAT." He said.

"BUUUUT Sonic has tooooo..." Amy said as she looked around the crowd left.

"Uh-oh" Blaze said.

"Uh-oh"?! Why UH-OH?!" I exclaimed.

"Amy's gonna make Sonic do something embarrassing is WHAT" Shadow whispered into my ear.

"Sonic has to" She began again and everyone, but me and Sonic said.

"IF IT INVOLVES ME YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT!" Me and sonic were the only 2 who didn't say it, so she looked at us with a devious smirk. We'd set ourselves up for disaster and we both knew it.

"Wait, now hold on a minute." I said as I held my arms apart. I quickly got up and backed up. Unfortunately Shadow was behind me with a devious grin.

"Ah-ah-ahhhh!" Shadow said as he grabbed my arms. "No getting out of this one." He said as the others giggled except for Sonic, who was being held by Knuckles. I looked at Amy, I could see the gears in her head Tuuuurning.

"Sonic has to kiss James!" Amy said, everyone laughed but me and Sonic, we both turned pale as bones and stood there stiff.

When I finally zoned back in I yelled. "TRAITOOOR!" Right at Amy, she rolled in her seat laughing.

"He HAS to or else I can't forgive him!" She said teasingly.

I groaned and stood there cross armed as Sonic kissed my cheek and backed up glaring at Amy. She and the rest of the group were now laughing so much there were tears in their eyes. I glared "Alright, Ha-ha, very funny, I swear to god if there's a video of this you're all gonna pay." I grumbled. Amy walked up giggling and hugged me. "Awwww, hehehehe, don't be so upset, it's just a little fun, no ones gonna get hurt by it." I sighed and smiled a little, I could see Sonic smiling as Mina talked to him. Sonic walked over and patted my back.

"Hey," he said to me. "Thanks for the invite man, No hard feelings?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's all water under the bridge now." I said happily. Sonic and I exchanged a hug while patting each other on the back. We all hugged and shook hands as everyone left for home or work. Me and Amy walked home, I held her hand happily the entire way there. "Heheheh, that was an amazing party." I said.

"Hehehe yeah" Amy agreed happily as she hugged me when we got to the door.

"I could only think of one thing that could make this night perfect." I said with a smile, turning slowly into a grin.

"Oh?" I heard Amy say as she turned to me. "And what is that?" She asked.

"Remember what we were gonna do on that day you were captured?" I asked her as I had her up against the door. I could see her eyes widen a bit and I also saw her bite her smiling lip.

"Oh yeah, I remember" She whispered as she put her hand on my chest, sliding it over to wrap her fingers around my tie. "That thing we were gonna do before we we interrupted?" She said as she pulled me closer.

"Yeees~" I said sensually as I kissed her. "We never got to it and I'd REALLY love it if we got to do it." I whispered into her ear.

She had a bright blush on her face as she smiled seductively. "I think I can manage" she said "I'd be very happy to oblige to THAT" She said as she kissed my neck, causing me to moan as I opened the door. Amy pulled me upstairs and opened the door.

-Amys POV !WARNING WARNING! LEMON SCENE IN BOUND! PREPARE FOR THE LEMON! ALL MEN TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! ALL WOMEN PREPARE TO SWOON! XD-

I pulled James in and un-did his tie as I gently pushed him onto the bed. Like the night after we met, it was HOT in the room, but not from the heat of the outside, it was hot in here from our love and passion for each other. I decided to give James a show and began to slowly slip off my shirt. I could see the enjoyment in his eyes... and his pants. -giggle- I smiled sexily at him as I showed him my smooth and very rounded breasts, he clearly loved the sight. I stripped off my pants and left on only my underwear. I slowly walked over to James and kissed him as I grabbed the buttons of his shirt and un-did them for him. He moaned into our kiss and murmured a little. I felt his tail slip between my legs, causing me to moan gently. I broke the kiss as I pulled away as I smiled happily. "James~ Do you like what you see?~" I asked him seductively. I felt his strong and gently hands rub my sides and stomach making me shiver a bit.

"Yes my love~" Is all he said, it was all I needed to hear as I knelt down and got on my knees. I put my hand on the growing bump in his pants, I rubbed it gently. "Boy, I'm wondering if this is HIS way of telling me he wants to see me" I teased at James before I unzipped his pants and pulled them off for James. I threw them besides my clothing and began to rub his boxers. I felt James shiver and a small moan escaped his lips. It made me grin as I pulled his boxers off slowly. When I got the full view, I was surprised to see what I did, I'm not gonna go into details, let's just say it was BIG. I put my hand around it and rubbed it gently, James moaned softly, I smiled and took that as a signal to rub faster. I rubbed faster, being sure to get every inch of it. James gripped the sheets and when I looked back, he was panting like a dog. I smiled and rubbed a bit faster. James moaned out my name. "A-Amyy~" I heard him moan.

"Yes James?" I asked to him as I rubbed.

"D-don't stop~" He moaned out gently. I smiled happily, obliging to that, now I was gently nipping the tip of it. James REALLY seemed to like that so I kept doing it for a few seconds before starting to stop rubbing, I had completely stopped and looked at the tip, it was leaking some clear liquid, I tasted it and it was a little salty but pretty sweet.

"W-what is this James?" I asked him.

"It's pre-cum Amy, I-i was c-close when you stopped." James told me, it made me blush immensely. I licked up the Pre-cum and smiled at him.

"It tastes good James." I told him truthfully, I saw him turn and blush more than I was, it made me giggle. I started to swirl my tongue on the tip, it made James shiver and moan more. I smiled and licked it gently, licking up and down the shaft and swirling my tongue on the tip between shifts of up and down. James seemed to really love that. James was leaking a bunch of Pre-cum now and I decided to taste the rest of his cock. I started to wrap my lips around the tip, slowly lowering my head down the shaft, I stopped about halfway down and pulled up, when I got up I gasped a small bit. "W-wow" I whispered. I went down again, getting a little father down each time I bobbed my head, before I could get to the bottom James began to fill my mouth with something EXTREMELY warm, there was a lot and I didn't manage to catch it all because I started to choke a bit, I pulled off and James gave a few small spurts on my face before stopping.

"O-oh my god!" James exclaimed as he saw what he did. "I-i'm so sorry Amy, I didn't mean to-" He stopped when he realized my mouth was full, He looked at me with a bit of concern. "Y-you can spit it out if you want." He assured me, I didn't want to though, I thought it'd make him feel kinda upset plus it was pretty good, I smiled a little and swallowed with a couple loud, and rather embarrassing, gulps before panting loudly and happily. "Y-you swallowed it..." I could see the deep dark blush emerging on his face. It made me giggle and him blush more.

"H-heheheh t-that was delicious James." I said looking up at him. "Y-you sure had a lot in you. Do you wanna stop?" I asked of him.

James shook his head and looked at me. "N-no Amy, I'm not tired yet." He told me as he put his hand under my chin, I stood up slowly as he lifted my chin, gently scratching it making me purr happily. "I want to do one more thing with you." He told me, I felt his other hand between my legs, it made me shiver, his finger ran between my legs and touched the exact spot on my underwear that led to the entrance of my vagina. It felt heavenly and it made me moan and lean into his touch. He kept rubbing there and going back and forth with his 2 fingers, sending shivers up and down my body, my legs had their knees pressing against each other. I couldn't help but moan loud as he kept rubbing so sensually, and so lovingly. My legs gave out but James kept me standing, well not really standing, more like hanging, her kept his arm exactly how it was, I felt like I was flying while he held me above the ground while my legs crossed not touching the ground, I grabbed his arm with both hand while he continued to rub me. It felt to good, I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure a little. "Amy~ Does it feel good?~" James asked me, being his same loving, compassionate and caring self. God I love him.

"J-JAMES!" I screamed out in pleasure. "K-keep going!~" I moaned out to him, his fingers stared to move faster and faster. I couldn't stop myself, I arched my back as I felt a wave of pleasure rush over me, I started to cum on James' hand. While most of it was caught by my black underwear, his hand was still soaked by the end of it. "AHhhhhhh~" I moaned out in pure bliss, I had never felt so much pleasure in my entire life... weeeelll besides the moments I'm with James, in his loving arms and kissing him passionately, but this feeling was even better than THOSE moments. James gently laid my twitching body down on the bed beside him, he gently pulled my underwear off and smiled as he set it on the clothes. He kissed me a few times while rubbing my breasts, I gripped the bed and arched my back when he did. When he stopped he sat on the bed in the center of it. He set me on his lap and his cock was right against my dripping pussy now. It twitched a little and he moaned slightly.

"A-are you r-ready Amy?" He asked me softly. "T-this might hurt a little" He told me. I gently nodded and he lifted me up by the waist, he guided the entrance onto his tip, he gave it a gentle rub with the tip and looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this Amy?" he asked.

I nodded at him and pulled him into a gentle kiss, my legs were now back in action so I took control. When I finally broke the kiss, his tip was pressing on the entrance. "I-i want to go all the way with you James" I told him, moaning as I felt him enter me. I slid down slowly, wincing a little from pain, when I couldn't take it any more I sat where I was. James and I looked at where I was.

"Y-you're about halfway down A-amy." He told me, clearly noticing I was in pain. "Let's wait a little bit okay?" He asked and I nodded, I didn't want any more pain for just a little while. James decided to fill that time with deep, loving and passionate kissing. By FAR one of my FAVORITE pass-times if I do say so myself. When I broke the kiss James looked at me happy as can be.

"I-i'm ready for the rest James." I whispered gently. James nodded and took his hands off my hips and let me slide myself the rest of the way down. I gripped his back in slight bits of pain, when I finally reached the base I moaned and panted happily. I had finally taken James inside of me, and by doing so we gave each other our virginities. I was so happy I had given it up to the perfect man... no the perfect WOLF, for me. I moaned and started moving after 12 or so minutes. James moaned along with me. It was both of our first times and we helped each other along the way. James held my ass a bit and helped go up if I couldn't move my legs much. James is so caring~. I also helped by guiding myself so I could get faster for him, It felt amazing when he was deep inside of me. Suddenly I could only get 3/4 of the way down before I had to stop, something was stopping me, it felt like his shaft was growing THICKER, when I looked down between my legs, I was right, James' shaft was growing thicker around the bottom. James looked at it in surprise. "W-what is that?" I asked James. James looked at me and looked a bit worried.

"I-it's a k-knot." James said nervously. "I-i think it's cause I'm a wolf that I have this, I think it's used to lock the male inside the female w-when they mate..." James said nervously and clearly embarrassed. I looked at him in complete surprise. A knot locking me on James? What if he came while inside of me?! I wondered. "It's mostly used to lock the male inside of the female when they c-cum." He whispered. I was shocked! Forced pregnancy... I blushed immensely at the thought of pregnancy... but at the same time I smiled a bit... the thought of being impregnated with the perfect wolf's child... it made my heart flutter happily. I pressed on the knot, James stopped me. "W-What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"I-i..." I choked on the words. I was to timid and to nervous to even say how much I wanted to be the mother of James' child, but I tried again. "I-i..." James looked at me confused.

"Y-you what A-amy my love?" He asked as he put his hand on my cheek gently, concerned. He looked me straight in the eye with those big, beautiful red eyes. They gave me courage.

"I-i..." I started. James looked at me waiting for what I wanted to say. "I want to be..." It was no use, I simply kissed James and looked him right in the eyes as I pressed harder on the knot. I looked right into his eyes and I could see by the expression in them that he had pieced together what I wanted to say. I screamed in pain as I got the knot inside of me. We both could feel the blood trickle down to his balls while I sat there shivering in agony, James wrapped his arms around and placed his hands on my legs, rubbing them trying to ease the pain. I moaned in the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure as he did. I looked at James as a river of tears rolled down my face. James looked me in the eyes as he rubbed the folds of my pussy. The rubbing slowly numbed the pain, I slowly stopped crying and only panted gently. When James moved his hand out from under my pussy and took a look at it, his fingers were red from blood, it made me wince a little but James rubbed my legs slowly and took a loooong kiss from my very lips. I smiled as I looked at him. "James..." I whispered happily.

"So that's what you were trying to say." James said as he smiles lovingly. "Are you ready for this Amy?" James said, starting to moan louder. "G-gahhh~" He moaned, it was kinda cute the way he did it. "I-it's getting tighter inside you" James moaned.

I smiled and nodded moaning a small bit, I ground my hips against his body, I could feel his tip pressing against my womb, it made me scream in pleasure. "A-ahhhh~ J-james~" I moaned out to him.

"I-if you keep t-that up i'm gonna cum soon!" I heard him exclaim quietly. I was smiling brightly with my eyes closed now. I ground his tip inside me faster and harder. James threw his head back as he gripped my legs, I could feel James' erection pulse inside me. I felt his warm cum suddenly filling me up, I threw my head back when I felt his cum filling my womb. I moaned out and clenched my eyes shut as I'm sure James did as well. It sent millions of waves of pleasure over me while James came inside of me, all of the waves making me shutter. Soon though, James had stopped cumming and fallen back on the bed, I decided to follow his example but I modified it to fit the situation I was currently in, I laid on top of him smiling, I saw him smiling back in the darkness of my- I mean OUR ROOM.

-James' POV-

"T-that was a-amaaazing~" I heard Amy sigh happily over my deep panting.

"Y-yeah, i-it was~" I panted happily. I wrapped my arms around her happily. She still panted and kissed my cheek.

I saw Amy look at her stomach while she laid on top of me. I decided to have a glance and I was surprised to see that there was a small bump where I assumed her womb was. "W-wow" Amy whispered in surprise.

"D-did I REALLY do that?" I asked in disbelief "I-i had so much pent up" I whispered.

"Y-yeah." Amy said, she smiled as she looked up at me. "heheheh" she giggled.

"What?" I asked Amy. "What's so funny?"

"Ohhh nothing James" Amy said, I shook my head not even bothering to ask.

"..." The awkward silence came on fast. "Soooo" I decided to say. "H-how long do you think this knot will last? Until it goes away I'll be stuck in you." I told her.

She simply giggled and kissed me. It told me everything I needed to know.

"Yeah, you're right; who cares as long as we're together." I smiled as I said that to her. She nodded and kissed me.

-Time skip to a week later, at Knuckles house-

I was spending time with Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Shadow, and Sonic. Tails was there too but he wasn't much into playing pool like the rest of us. "So, how's Amy been?" Sonic asked as I got a solid green ball into the bottom left pocket.

"She's been amazing! She says that she's been better than ever recently." I told him.

"That's awesome" Rouge said as she hit the orange ball into the middle left pocket. "You know if you hurt her that we'll chop your dick off right?" Rouge asked. Every guy in the room, except for me, had the same reaction, they ALL crossed their legs while they sat down.

"Yeah yeah I know, like I'd ever do anything but treat her like a queen." I said, getting ready for another shot.

"Good boy" said Tails, I glared at him for a split second before taking my shot.

"Oh-p, so close, a little farther to the right and you've gotten that blue one along with the yellow one." Shadow said

"So have you tried out my new Speedster 300 boots?" Tails asked, Rouge took her shot and got 2 of the balls in. I rolled my eyes as she gloated.

"Yeah, I have, they feel great and now I can run so fast." I told him as I got into position.

"Great!" Tails exclaimed.

"Could you make me a pair?" Silver asked "I'd still like to be able to fly though." Silver explained.

"Sure I could" Tails said, Silver used one arm to fist pump just once in victory.

"Hehe, sometimes I almost MISS that adventure we had with that Kinos dude." I said. "I almost wish I could go on another." I said as I pulled the pool stick back.

The doors to the game room flung open as footsteps ran down the stairs. "JAMES!" The feminine voice shouted, It was Amy. Everyone turned to the stairs, I thrusted the stick forward when I looked at her. She held up a pregnancy test in her hands and I could hear the last of the pool balls go into the holes in the table as I looked at the test which had a positive on it.

"I win" I said to Rouge, not taking my eyes off of Amy and not changing my tone.

"Dude..." Sonic said. "You're about to go on the absolute most batshit crazy adventure of your entire life." He exclaimed. I agreed, I was about to go on THE MOST batshit crazy adventure that has always been known throughout history, oh boy, Fate sure has a fun time with me. Right now, I didn't care as I ran up and glomped Amy, she wrapped her arms around me and we both laughed happily. Fate, let me just say, is fucking amazing.

-The end-...? -w- OR IS IT?!

-Epilogue-

Unbeknownst to our Hero, The dark being Kinos had stolen some of James' powers over death and managed to seal himself in the notepad that James had been sucked up with when he first arrived. Kinos now stands in a book filled with unimaginable weapons.

"I-i muust... heall!" The book some how responded and drew itself a circle with a pentagram and some strange magic symbols in it. Kinos got into it and his being began to heal. "Ahhhhh~" Kinos sighed as he looked at the circle as it glowed and swirled around him. "Hmmmm I think i've found my way to KILL DEATH! AHAHAH!" Kinos cackled. James' Journal had now become a playground for one of the most powerful darknesses in all existence. What happens next? Find out in the next book; TOME OF DARKNESS!

~Authors note.  
HEEEELLLOOOOOO FAITHFUUUL REAAADEERS! Thank you ever so much for reading my FIRST EVER FANFIC! Now you must be sayin "BUT KNIGHT; You wrote this so good, how can it be your FIRST EVER FANFIC?" well that's a damn good question! It's not my FIRST EVER FANFIC really, I've had LOTS before, this is the first THAT I'VE WRITTEN DOOWN! Plus, I had the help of my sister with some spelling, grammar,and description. So a lot of props to my sister. If she has a fanfic account I don't know what it is. (It is TaintedRose btw silly brother)

ALSO! If this story gets taken down for sexual content, I'm gonna have a serious issue, if I can't have ONE sex scene then why the hell is the story SERIES "Powder of Love" Still up, You guys should seriously go check it out, it's about the trainer Gold, him and his companion Gardevoir get into a battle with a Gloom and it sprays Gardevoir with a mysterious pink powder, it makes Gardevoir fall sexually in love with Gold and realize her true feelings for him. It's an amazing series that you lot should go check out, Just copy this last bit into your webpage browser bar and it'll take you right to the first part of the series. (Just take out the spaces and the link should work. Fanfiction has this deal with not posting links) Well, that's all I've got to say, SEE YA WHEN I GET BOOK 2 SET UP!

Powder of Love:  
m . fanfiction s / 5932496 / 1 / 


End file.
